Need You Now
by NikkiB1973
Summary: I don't think I've ever rewritten the tent scene. Short story set in Eclipse AU. Rated M for some mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-short story set at the end of Eclipse AU.**_

 _Her fingers were feather light on his hot skin. Jacob's thick lashes settled on his cheeks as he closed his eyes and lost himself in the intimacy of her touch. It had been too long since had felt her fingers curl around his as they held hands; arms swinging between them as they walked along the beach. Or had his arms wrapped around her as he held her together with one of his comforting hugs. He was the one seeking comfort now._

 _"How long will you stay?"_

 _"Hush, you need to rest." Bella's voice was soothing in its distraction._

 _Jacob tried to fight the drowsiness which was threatening to pull him under. He forced his heavy lids open so he could see her lovely face. Bella caught him looking and her pensive expression turned into a warm smile. She was pretending for his sake and that made him sad._

 _"Sleep now." She whispered._

 _"Will you be here when I wake up?" Jacob asked thickly. His tongue felt too big_ for his mouth. He swallowed to ease the dryness in his throat.

 _Bella continued to smile as she leaned down and brushed her lips across his forehead. His skin tingled and he felt his eyes sliding closed again. The last thing he heard was his name before he slipped into a drug induced sleep and fell back into the past-_

* * *

Bella was shivering in his arms. He winced as she pressed her cheek against his hot chest. Her frigid hands were squashed between them as he crushed her trembling body close to his. "Wow, you're freezing, Bells. Relax, you'll warm up soon." Jacob shot Edward a vindictive glance. "Faster if you took your clothes off."

"Jake."

"Survival one on one."

"Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?" Edward scowled at Jacob.

Then suddenly Bella piped up again, teeth still chattering. "Maybe I should."

"What?" Jacob glanced down at her, wondering if he had misheard her.

"Bella?" Edward crept closer so he could peer into her face. "Maybe you should do what, my love?"

Bella's cheeks were flushed but not from the cold. She swallowed nervously, looking everywhere but at Jacob or Edward. "Um...maybe I should do what um...Jake suggested."

Jacob was as shocked at Edward in that instant. Never would he have expected Bella to agree to something like that. He had only said it to rile up the bloodsucker, but she had taken him seriously. He stared at her wide eyed, waiting for the punch line. "Are you serious?"

"Of course she's not." Edward scoffed. "She was just trying to distract us from engaging in another petty argument. Isn't that right, love." He smiled at her fondly.

Bella was breathing heavily. She swallowed again to steady her nerves. "I'm freezing, Edward. And if taking my clothes off helps-" Her voice tailed off as she finally dared to look at Edward's appalled face.

"Well we be better be quick. I'll help you take them off." Jacob teased. He still couldn't believe this was happening, but he went along with it anyway. This was like his fantasies coming together all at once. Apart from the stinking leech hovering in the corner of course.

"No you won't." Bella squeaked. Her brown eyes flicked to Edward again. "I need to do this. I don't want to lose my fingers and toes. I can't feel them."

"I...I...I..." Edward was lost for words.

"You should go." Bella had already taken off her woollen hat. Her teeth were still clacking together."I know how prudish you can be but I'm desperate." She paused when she noticed Jacob grinning at her. "And you turn your back for a moment."

"Whatever you say, honey." Jacob was enjoying himself immensely. He rolled away from her, giving her just enough room to undress in the sleeping bag.

"Bella, please think about this. I am not prudish. There has to be another way." Edward begged before he glared in Jacob's direction. "You have no idea of the lustful thoughts going through his head right now."

"He's a teenage boy. What do you expect?" Bella huffed.

"I am here you know." Jacob protested.

"No offence." Bella apologised. She arched her back and began to unbutton her jeans. She noticed that Edward still hadn't moved. He looked scandalised. "Look, Edward, I need to do this. I am so freaking cold and this is the quickest way to warm up. I'm only stripping to my underwear."

Edward was completely dismayed that she was going through with this but he had run out of credible arguments. The temperature had dropped alarmingly, it was snowing heavily outside, and the only one who could warm her up was the wolf boy. Jacob hadn't been exaggerating when he had warned him that Bella could lose her toes if something wasn't done quickly to get the blood running through her veins again. He wanted to stay and keep watch over her, but his eighteenth century sensibilities were pushing him to escape the confines of the tent before he saw too much naked flesh. That prize was meant to be unwrapped on his wedding night.

"I will keep Seth company outside. If you need me just call me, my love." Edward said stiffly. HIs golden brown eyes flicked to Jacob. "Keep your thoughts pure, otherwise-"

"I really get under that ice cold skin of skin of yours, don't I? Are you doubting her feelings for you?" Jacob sneered.

"Jake." Bella prodded him between his shoulder blades. "Shut up."

"Whatever." Jacob mumbled. "Just get him to stay out of my head."

"Edward, please stay out of his head for both your sakes." Bella shrugged off her heavy coat. Edward was still staring at her, wavering about whether to stay or go. Bella knew there was one way to get him to flee. She grabbed the hem of her sweatshirt and pulled it up, exposing her abdomen. She flinched as the cold air hit her skin. The flaps of the tent fluttered in Edward's wake as he finally left.

* * *

"I'm ready." Bella whispered hoarsely as she pulled the thick sleeping bag right up to her chin. All she had left on was her bra and panties. Jacob rolled over so he was facing her again. She was shuddering violently. He pulled her against his chest. He was better than a blanket, his heat reaching all the way to her bones. He wrapped his long legs around hers and tucked her head under his chin. Bella melted against him, sighing in bliss as his supernatural warmth chased away the cold. She could hear his heart racing underneath his tan skin. She listened to the strong beat and smiled. "You're nervous."

"As if." Jacob said dismissively. "You're the one blushing like a little girl."

"Admit it, Jake. You're nervous."

"I'm not nervous."

"Your heart is racing. I can hear it." Bella pressed, she raised her head from his chest and replaced it with the palm of her hand. The tempo increased at her touch.

"You want the truth, Bells." Jacob's tone was heavy and suddenly Bella was afraid to hear what he had to say. She knew the effect she had on him and how he felt about her. She wasn't ready to hear anymore declarations of love.

"I don't know."

"My heart isn't racing because I'm nervous. Its racing because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Bella said softly as she absently traced circles with her forefinger over his heart.

"I'm scared that this might be the only time I get to hold you like this." His confession was torn from the deepest recesses of his heart. His husky voice was thick with pain. "I wish we could back to how things were before the bloodsucker came back. If he had stayed away another six months, I could have made you happy. Trust me. You have to consider that I'm better for you than he is."

Bella fell silent a moment. Her eyes closed as tears welled below the lids. He sounded so heartbroken. She hated that she was always causing him pain. "I have considered that." She admitted.

"You have?" Jacob was disbelieving.

"I know that you can protect me, that you can give me a life, a human life."

"And that's not good enough." Jacob said bitterly.

"Of course it's enough." Bella protested. She was toasty warm now. Her body fit perfectly with his, like two pieces of a puzzle. She could feel his fingers caressing her lower back, leaving little heat trails behind. "I'm not enough."

"What does that mean?" Jacob put a finger under her chin to raise her head up so he could see her face.

The tears began to spill down her cheeks. "You didn't imprint on me, Jake. And don't think I haven't noticed you trying to force it to happen. The fact is we're not meant for each other. So maybe in the end this is all there is."

* * *

Jacob's warm hands slid over her thighs and hips to her waist. Bella's forehead was pressed against his; her eyes closed tightly as she swallowed her confession back into the darkest recesses of her soul. But it was too late, she had admitted her secret aloud. Bella bit back her tears. What was the point in crying? She was only hurting them both more.

"If this is all we have then I'll take what I can get." HIs breath was warm on her face.

"Jake?" Bella opened her eyes again and gazed at him sorrowfully.

Jacob began massaging her back as she leaned away from him. She was so tiny his hands could almost circle her waist. Bella's breathing became heavy and a flush crept over her face. Watching her beautiful face for any negative sign ,he brought his hands to her stomach. Bella swallowed and placed her hands on top of his and pulled them higher. He grasped her bra at the back, struggling for a moment before releasing it. Then he slid the straps over her arms. Her breasts were as creamy as the rest of her. He swallowed thickly. She was so beautiful. He knew he had to be careful. Bella was gazing up at him trustingly, unconsciously biting her lower lip. A lone tear glimmered on her cheek. Jacob used his thumb to wipe it away. If this is all they had, if this was the only time she was going to give him, then he didn't want to waste a second of it.

He needed her now and she needed him.

Bella leaned forward to kiss him and he felt skin, cool against his burning body. Greedily, his lips found hers, and he kissed her hungrily. His fingers sank into her luxuriant hair, tangling in the fine strands and holding her face close to his. Bella was the first to pull away so could catch her breath. She felt wetness coating her skin. She hadn't realised she had been crying again. Her sadness at their situation was overwhelming. It was only when she looked at Jacob and saw the tracks of his tears glistening on his hot skin, that she realised that she wasn't the only one crying.

 _ **End of Part One...**_

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Need You Know**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews! Happy new year!**_

 **Part Two**

"Do you remember that day I told you that you were sort of beautiful?" Bella followed the tracks of his tears with her fingers.

"The day you cracked your head open the first time we used the bikes."

"That's the day."

"I remember." He whispered hoarsely.

"I wasn't telling the truth that day."

Surprised, Jacob swallowed thickly, but managed to stop the hurt flashing in his eyes.

Bella continued to brush her fingers over his hot skin. "You aren't sort of beautiful. You are beautiful. You take my breath away every time I look at you."

Jacob hid his face in the crook of her neck. His weary heart fluttered with relief. "You're the beautiful one." He nuzzled the nape of her neck before raising his head and kissing her deeply, hungrily, his mouth devouring hers, nearly coming apart when she pressed her lithe body to his, using her arms as leverage to cling tightly to him.

When she broke away to breathe, she pushed Jacob onto his back. He lay there, raising his knees behind her, as he slid his hands over her thighs, before resting them on her hips. He looked at her for while, admiring the deep blush which ran right across her chest, then down to her belly button. Her eyes were bright, lambent, but also filled with a deep seated sadness. He felt his own sorrow well up inside and he hastily pulled her down to him, kissing her again as he tried to chase away the demons haunting him inside.

Bella leaned back against his knees, exposing her breasts with coral nipples. He was overwhelmed by her beauty. He sat up and kissed her. His hands felt huge on her tiny body. He cupped her breasts. Bella leaned forward, moaning quietly as she pressed into his palms. He caressed them, brushing them lightly with his fingers before taking one in his mouth. Bella's fingers bit into his shoulders as she moaned breathily. Her eyes were closed as she lost herself in the sensation of his lips on her skin.

Suddenly Jacob became still. Bella opened her eyes and gazed at him in bewilderment, wondering why he was stopping. Then he shifted abruptly, laying her gently on her back and tugging the sleeping bag to cover her nakedness. Seeing her confusion he settled down beside her and whispered in her ear. "Seth is coming."

Bella came crashing down to earth as she remembered they had an audience outside. She had become so lost in Jacob that she had surrendered herself to him without a second thought. Her throat became dry and she licked her lips nervously. How close were Seth and Edward? She remembered the young shifter had been a good distance away from the tent. But when Edward had left to join him had they drawn closer to the camp? Her face burned and her heart stuttered painfully at the thought of either Seth or Edward overhearing her intimate moments with Jacob. She was never sure how close Edward had to be to read someone's mind. He had promised to keep out of Jacob's head, but had he? She was thankful he couldn't read hers, but had he sent Seth to stage an intervention to stop things progressing further.

"Pretend to be asleep." Jacob whispered, breaking her out of her morbid thoughts. His fingers traced along her jaw line as he kept his gaze fixed on hers. She saw the flicker of unhappiness in his dark eyes before he hid it behind a stoical mask. "Close your eyes." He urged her.

Bella ducked her head under his chin and did as he asked. She was just in time as the flap to the tent was unzipped and Seth poked his head in. She heard Jacob speak sharply to Seth, not hiding his anger at the interruption. She couldn't hear the young shifter's response but from his tone she could tell he was embarrassed. She wondered if he had guessed what was going on. _Wolves and their senses._ She remembered Jacob telling her once that he could smell that she was attracted to him. Her skin was on fire with mortification.

 _"Bella."_

Bella startled at the sound of her name. She raised her head, her long hair fanned around her face, hiding her panicked expression. It was Edward who had spoken. She darted a glance at Jacob. His warm hand was still resting on her hip inside the sleeping bag. His jaw was locked tight. He was livid. "Jake." His name bled from her swollen lips.

"We have to move the camp." He said tonelessly.

"Why?" Bella's gaze flicked to Edward.

"Alice had a vision, my love." Edward's face was in shadow so she couldn't see him. He was standing in the entrance, his boots covered in wet snow. "If we stay here we'll get caught in the blizzard. We need to move lower down the mountain. You should get dressed. Here take my coat to put over yours." He slipped his thick parker off and placed it carefully on the ground.

Bella shivered as a cold breeze gushed through the entrance. Jacob's arm tightened around her possessively. "Close the flap she's shaking." He growled at Edward. "Get out."

"We both need to get out so Bella can have some privacy while she dresses." Edward retorted. He pushed up the sleeves of his cable knit sweater; the cold didn't affect him at all.

Jacob glared at Edward menacingly. He slowly released his hold on Bella, his reluctance to leave her showing in every line of his body. "You should hurry." He told her quietly before slipping out of the sleeping bag and barging rudely past Edward, knocking him back a few paces as he stalked outside into the snow.

* * *

"You did this deliberately." Jacob accused in a low voice as they walked a few paces away from the tent. His nose wrinkled at the sickly sweet stench coming from his tormentor. He had to stifle his desire to rip the leech's head off.

"There was no way I was going to let you take advantage of her in her weakened state." Edward retorted harshly. "Your thoughts were disgusting."

"You were delving inside my head even though you promised her you wouldn't." Jacob was livid. "And Bella is not weak."

"I wasn't delving inside your head. You were practically shouting your thoughts at me." Edward snarled. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to calm down. "I won't have you continually trying to manipulate her emotions just to gain an advantage."

"You're the master at manipulation, you son of a bitch." Jacob retorted bitterly. "You've been pulling Bella's strings since you came back you controlling asshole. You're doing it now by lying about having to move camp."

"I'm not lying. The air will be warmer down below." Edward refuted.

Jacob looked at Edward derisively. Cullen met his stern gaze with narrowed eyes. His hands were rammed in his pockets. "You feel threatened." Jacob said after a moment. "You know she loves me."

"I can't tell if you're right." Edward muttered. His gaze flicked to the tent where Bella was still occupied getting dressed.

"Well, let me ask you something, if she chooses me-"

"She won't." Edward replied sharply as his attention snapped back to Jacob.

"If she did, would you try to kill me." Jacob challenged.

"That's an intriguing idea. But, no. I couldn't hurt her like that." Edward said solemnly.

Jacob laughed darkly. "You have done nothing but hurt her since you came into her life. You're full of bullshit, bloodsucker. You just want to turn her into a blood sucking demon like you."

The sound of the zip opening interrupted their conversation. Bella pushed open the flap and stepped clumsily out into the snow. She stumbled and both Jacob and Edward tried to capture her before she fell. She was caught between them; each had hold of one of her arms. Bella steadied herself before looking in despair between them.

"I'm okay." She whispered.

Jacob was the first to release her. She was wearing Cullen's coat. It reeked of him and he couldn't bear it. The leech had done that deliberately to mask his own scent. "We need to move." He said coolly as he swept past her, hailing Seth as he strode away.

Bella stared miserably after him. "He's upset."

Edward was watching her intently. His golden brown eyes flitted to her left hand. "You're not wearing your ring."

Bella frowned, placing her hands behind her back as she averted her gaze. "I didn't want to risk losing it."

"Or risk Jacob seeing it. He needs to know." Edward pressed.

"Stop baiting me, Edward." Bella said sharply. "I thought you said we had to move quickly. I'm freezing." She didn't wait for him to respond but instead folded his heavy parker around her and stepped in Jacob's deep imprints in the snow as she followed him into the night.

* * *

She stank. She smelled awful. He felt jealous. Nothing had changed. Jacob hated Edward Cullen. He saw Bella in the distance. She was still tucked up in the bloodsucker's thick parka. He wanted to rip the coat from her body and burn it, along with him. Jacob knew Bella was crying. He could tell by the set of her shoulders and they way she was hiding her face behind her long hair. He knew her so well. Edward Cullen was dismantling the tent with Seth's help. Jacob was leaving it all to them. It was difficult controlling his temper around the bloodsucker as it was.

Jacob could hear her doing that funny breathing thing she did when she was stressed. The urge to comfort her was strong but he resisted it. Her arms were wrapped around her waist, trying to hold herself together like she might crack open. She hadn't done that for a long while. Now that the bloodsucker was back it was happening all over again. Couldn't she see what they did to her? They weren't good for her. Cullen wasn't good for her. Frustrated, Jacob kicked at the snow, his breath fogging in the air in front of him.

"Why couldn't you let us imprint?" He raged inside his head as he glared up at the heavens above. The sky was filled with myriads of stars. They shone brightly down as if mocking him.

Bella was shaking. Jacob knew it wasn't from the cold, but it gave him a good enough excuse to go to her. Cullen shot him a dark look but he ignored him. He didn't give a shit if the leech was reading his thoughts, for all the good it would do him.

* * *

Jacob reached Bella's side. She didn't speak, her hand snaked out, small and cool against his. Her touch was soothing, almost. He wondered if she could tell how angry he was. How despairing. One look in her sad brown eyes told him she knew. He had learned to control that side of him a long time ago, to burrow it deep down inside his soul where it couldn't break free until he needed it. To harness it to protect his people. To protect her.

"I'm so sorry." Bella breathed softly. "You are angry, aren't you?"

Jacob nodded. "It's not what you think, though. I'm not angry at you." Jacob was angry at them. Angry at himself. But never angry at her.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Three**

 _Jacob opened his eyes up to a world full of pain. He gasped with the intensity of it; his whole body shuddering with the effort of keeping still. "Bells." He slurred as he tried to raise his heavy head. "Where are you?"_

 _"Jake."_

 _"Dad?" Jacob blinked to clear his blurred vision._

 _"Try and stay calm, son." Billy replied huskily. "The painkillers will kick in soon."_

 _Jacob didn't comprehend what his father was saying. His eyes searched his small room for Bella. He couldn't see her. Panic set in and he tried to move, but his broken body wouldn't let him._

 _"Jake, please." Billy pleaded. "Stay still."_

 _"Where's Bella?" Jacob's head fell back on the heaped up pillows. "Where?"_

 _A pained expression crossed Billy's face which he quickly hid. "Rest easy, son." He leaned forward in his chair to stroke Jacob's fevered brow. His skin was caked in sweat. "It will be over soon."_

 _But Jacob couldn't rest easy. "I need her." His mouth fell slack as the strong drugs kicked in again. Billy's face was fading in front of him. "Please, dad-"_

 _"Hush now."_

 _Jacob felt cool fingers caress his hot cheek. Bella's voice was like balm to his frightened soul. "I thought you'd gone." He mumbled._

 _"I'm right here." Bella whispered. He felt her soft lips brush against his forehead as his eyelids drooped. "Sleep now, sweetheart."_

 _With her soothing voice murmuring sweet nothings in his ear, Jacob fell back into the past._

* * *

The snow was turning to sleet as it poured from the sky. The heavens were obscured by the dark clouds rolling in, carrying more bad weather in their wake. This was proving to be a blizzard of epic proportions. Bella was huddled against Jacob's hot body, his strong arms wrapped protectively around her as he shielded her from the worst of its effects. Edward and Seth were battling to erect the tent. The wind drove the sleet into their eyes, saturating the ground, and making it near impossible to drive the stakes into the wet earth to hold the tent steady.

"We need to find some other shelter, Bells." Jacob whispered to Bella. She was like a quaking leaf in his arms. Even though he was trying his best to protect her from the worst of the violent weather, there were still some parts of her body that were exposed.

"Edward will have the camp set up soon." Bella's teeth clattered as a particularly strong gust of wind hit her in the face when she raised her head to speak. She gasped, tucking her head in Jacob's chest as she tried to catch her breath.

"There is no chance in hell that the tent will stay up in this storm. The wind is too strong. It will be blown away with you in it. I warned him it was pointless. But the bloodsucker wouldn't listen." Jacob cradled the back of Bella's head in his warm hand and stroked her wet hair. She had lost her woollen hat somewhere on the journey to their new campsite. "You can't tell me that the little pixie didn't predict this."

"Alice's visions are subjective." Bella forced the words out through frozen lips. "She sees things-things that might happen, things that are coming. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

"You are kidding me." Jacob was astonished at this piece of information. No one had ever mentioned this before. It was like it had been kept hidden from him and his pack purposely. He was incredulous that they has all been relying on Alice's guidance when what she was seeing could change at the drop of a hat.

Bella felt the renewed tension in his body. She gulped, swallowing down her rising panic. "Alice knows what she is doing."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Jacob said bitterly. He twisted his head and tried to peer through the driving snow. Edward had finally managed to stake down one side of the tent, but the other was flapping wildly in the wind. "We need a change of plan."

"What?" Bella squealed in surprise when Jacob suddenly scooped her up into his arms. He pulled her against him, doing his best to shelter her with his body. "Jake, what are you doing?"

"I'm keeping you safe." Jacob promised her before hailing Seth. "We're moving." The young shifter let go of his side of the tent at the sound of Jacob's voice, causing it to swing wildly in the wind, before enveloping Edward and knocking him to the ground. Jacob got a vindictive pleasure in seeing his nemesis knocked on his ass.

"Where are we going to go?" Bella didn't notice Edward fall. She couldn't see through the gloom and the driving sleet. "If we make the wrong decision-"

"I'm done relying on unpredictable visions, Bells." Jacob interjected sharply. "I prefer relying on old fashioned instinct. And mine are telling me we need to move." His hard gaze softened as he looked down into her troubled face. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "Do you trust me?" He asked.

"You are the only one I trust." Bella responded stoutly.

Jacob had to wonder whether she realised the irony in that statement. But he couldn't stop the warm glow of pleasure at her answer filling him with courage. Seth had joined them now. "We're gonna head lower down the mountain. The weather won't be so wild down there and it will be more sheltered." He told Seth. "I think I spotted some small hollows when I brought Bella up earlier."

"Is that a good idea, Jake. Edward and Alice said we were to stay here." Seth was young and unsure.

"It will be fine, Seth. This is on me. Don't worry." Jacob tried to sound reassuring even though it irked him that the young shifter was being influenced by the Cullens. "Follow me."

Edward had managed to disentangle himself from the tent. He skated across the snow as if he was floating on air. His gaze was immediately drawn to a stricken Bella encased in Jacob's arms. He did his best to hide his emotions as he smiled at her gently. "We'll soon have you settled, my love."

"Not here you won't." Jacob barked at him. "We're moving on."

"Alice told us we this was the lowest we could go." Edward's soft smile turned into a scowl as he regarded Jacob irritably. He loathed the fact that he was unable to keep Bella warm and was forced to rely on Black to do the job for him. "You are placing all our carefully laid plans in jeopardy if you change things up now."

"Going down the mountain for another few miles will make no difference one way or the other. After all the little pixie's visions are subjective and not set in stone."

Bella gasped while Seth's head whipped back and forth in confusion as he looked between Edward and Jacob worriedly. He watched as they engaged in a silent battle of wills. They were glaring at each other, neither seeming willing to back down until...

"Please don't fight." Bella's intervention broke up the pissing contest. "I'm so cold."

"We're leaving. You can do what you like." Jacob snapped at Edward.

Edward's attention was focused on Bella and not him. He regarded her thoughtfully for a while until he saw her shiver when a particularly cold gust of wind hit the exposed parts of her flesh. "If our plans have changed then I need to consult with Alice. I cannot get a signal on my cell because of the blizzard, which means my only way to contact her is to run down the mountain and meet up with her." His teeth gnashed together in frustration.

"I'll be alright, Edward." Bella tried her best to reassure him as best she could through frozen lips. "Jake and Seth will look after me. I'll be okay."

Edward returned her gaze unhappily. He wasn't happy with this arrangement. After what had happened already he didn't trust Black not to take advantage of his absence. HIs only saving grace was that Seth Clearwater was with them acting as a third wheel. Nothing untoward could happen if he was there, too. It's not that he didn't trust Bella's devotion to him, it was Black he didn't trust. He knew how easily the shifter could get under Bella's skin and prey on her vulnerability.

"Fine." Edward agreed eventually. "It's only another three hours until daylight. I should be back before the sun rises."

"Whatever." Jacob muttered.

Edward drew nearer, intending to kiss Bella, but Jacob growled a warning, his nostrils flaring at Cullen's sickening smell. Edward had to settle for briefly grazing his fingers over Bella's cheek instead. He watched her shiver at his touch and he felt his frustration build again. "I will be back soon, Bella. I love you." He waited patiently for her to return his sentiment but noticed her concerned gaze flicking to Jacob. Like always she was being considerate to the dog's feelings of rejection. He hid his disappointment at her lack of response and finally melted into the night.

* * *

The cavern wormed it's way a quarter of a mile into the mountain. Small stones littered the floor, which crunched when Bella stepped on them. Behind her Jacob made no noise at all. The cave was built into the muddy brown rock of the cliff, the entrance so low and hidden by foliage, that they had nearly missed it. Inside was dank and dark, but compared to the frigid temperatures outside, it was positively paradise. Bella settled on a rocky outcrop and removed Edward's thick parka. It slumped into a wet heap on the ground. It was gloomy inside the cave but when Jacob switched on the torch they had brought with them, it gave off a warm glow.

Bella stood up again and pulled off her own jacket. Even that was soaked through. She shivered. Jacob ran his hands up her arms to warm her. Bella stood in front of him, shivering, and he pulled her against his chest. Having him hold her was like being wrapped in a warm blanket. She imagined the steam coming off her chilled skin as it began to warm up quickly. Right now she was in heaven.

"Where's Seth?" She asked as she pressed her cheek over his heart and listened to the steady beat. To her it was the most comforting sound in the world.

"He's outside." Jacob's hot breath ghosted across her skin as he sought her lips and kissed them. Bella gasped into his mouth, the sudden rush of heat was like bliss. She melted against him, moulding herself to his taut body. Jacob finally let her breathe and she was left panting and wanting more.

"We can't leave Seth outside." Bella rasped as her hands glided up and down his chest unconsciously.

"He's fine in his wolf form. He's guarding the entrance. Not even a mouse could crawl in here without him noticing. He wanted to do it." Jacob gave her a toothy grin. He massaged Bella's shoulders in an effort to get her to relax.

"How close to the entrance is he?"

"Far enough away so he can't hear anything he shouldn't." Jacob teased as Bella blushed deeply.

* * *

They lay in the sleeping bag together, their clothes, or rather Bella's, were strewn on the ground beside them. Their bodies were pressed together so she could extract the optimum amount of heat from him. Jacob was cupping her face in his warm hands as he gazed deeply into her sad brown eyes. She gazed back at him, knowing what he was trying to do. He was trying to will the imprint to happen. He was desperate. More desperate then she had seen him in a long time. It was like they had an hourglass hanging over their heads with the sands of time trickling through it. Each second, each moment was precious, and they were losing the battle to stop it slipping away. Bella wished she could suspend time, halt it in its tracks so they could savour this peaceful interlude forever.

 _Forever._

That one word had turned into a curse.

Forever wasn't for them. It was an impossibility. There were too many obstacles in the way. Edward. An imprint. A whole army of newborn vampires. The Volturi.

Bella felt the tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry but she couldn't help it. She had never felt so desolate in her life. And that was saying something considering the emotional turmoil she had suffered after Edward first abandoned her. Now she lay here with the guy who had put all her broken pieces back together. Jacob was still staring into her eyes, his whole being stretched taut with concentration as he tried to force the connection.

"It's not going to happen, Jake."

Jacob's jaw flexed as he wallowed in his denial. "I'm not giving up." He whispered hoarsely.

"My Jacob." Bella sighed sadly as she eased her head out of his grasp and hovered over him. "I'm so sorry." Her tears spilled over and they dribbled down her cheeks.

Despairing, Jacob rose up and kissed her. His fingers tangled in her luxuriant hair as he brought her face close to his. His heart was aching, his soul threatening to unravel. He needed to feel her, needed to touch every part of her, in turn making her a part of him so he wouldn't have to let her go.

"I love you." He murmured against her burning lips. "I love you more than my own life. I'm never going to give up. Not until your heart stops beating or mine does."

Bella felt his desire, his need. She shared it. Hs lips found hers again and she could barely breathe as he kissed her hungrily. She concentrated on his hands against her body, his lips on the tops of her breasts. His warm tongue began to tease her nipples and she arched her back, moaning softly as she tried to draw closer to him. Jacob pulled back, taking a long shuddering breath as he stared into her eyes again, more desperate than ever. Bella couldn't bear to see that melancholic look in his eyes. It killed her. Time was so short. She put her arms around his neck and clung to him, kissing him wildly, trying to distract him from his woes.

"I love you." His said huskily as his fingers explored between her legs, his thumb finding her nub and pressing in circles against it. Bella fell apart, writhing in ecstasy as something inside her body seemed to explode. Deep shallow breaths left her parted lips, her eyes seeking his as she gazed at him in awe. She had experienced her first orgasm.

Jacob cupped her face in the palm of his hand again as she came down from her high. He stared into her eyes, which were so bright, lambent, so beautiful. "Bella." He whispered. "Bella. Why?"

"Oh, Jake." Bella took his hand away from his face and kissed his palm, before kissing his face over and over, following the tracks of his tears as he gave into his heartbreak. "I want it to happen, too." She murmured against his hot skin. "You don't know how much I wanted it. But the imprint is not going to happen. I'm not the one."

Jacob pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You are the one. It's only ever been you. You are the only girl I see. Always you. Only you."

Like they were connected, the echo of his pain twisted inside her. His pain was her pain. She felt it all the time. "I feel you." She whispered.

"What?" Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"I feel you." Bella said again, an awakening realisation burgeoning inside her. Suddenly she wanted to laugh out loud even though the situation was far from funny. She was verging on hysteria. "I feel your pain. I've always felt it."

"Bells?" Jacob was uncomprehending.

"Don't you see I've always felt it. Like I felt your happiness, your sadness, your hope. Your everything. I was drawn to you from the beginning. You were my own personal sun, perpetually happy, you carried this happiness around with you like an aura, sharing it with everybody, sharing it with me. I've never been like that before, getting so close to someone both emotionally and physically. It was never my style. I never normally relate to people so easily, on such a basic level. Not human beings. But you, you got under my skin from the get go."

"What are you saying?" Jacob was getting impatient.

"Silly boy." Bella smiled, but it was one full of sadness and regret. "You didn't need to force the imprint. It was there all the time. It was such a natural feeling we didn't even see it."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Four**

Jacob kissed Bella, his mouth pressed gently but firmly against hers, his tongue sliding past her lips. Bella nipped on his lower lip, making him groan as he intensified the kiss, in the end leaving her breathless. His head was still reeling from her revelations. Had they really been torturing each other for no reason at all? If she was right and they had been imprinted this whole time, why hadn't the pack seen it? Or maybe it just wasn't obvious to them because he thought about Bella all the time. She was constantly on his mind and his brothers must have gotten used to it, thinking it was just a natural thing for him to do because he was so in love with her. His feelings were different to Sam's, Jared's or Quil's. They had imprinted after they had phased, but Bella was suggesting that their connection had formed years ago. Maybe even as children. He was always destined to phase; the Alpha blood ran strong in his veins. The only reason he had deferred to Sam was because of his fear of losing Bella, or being so tied to the reservation that he couldn't leave to follow her.

"Do you remember when I first told you about imprinting?" He asked.

"Yes." Bella's hand was on his chest. She drew little circles over his heart with her forefinger. "You said it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like… gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would do anything for her, be anything for her… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

"And I've been those things?" Jacob could feel the budding excitement building in his chest.

"First, you were my friend when I so desperately needed one. Second, you were my protector when my life was at risk, not just from Victoria, but myself, too. Lastly, you were my lover." Bella blushed crimson. She would always struggle talking about sex. "Well you know what I mean."

Jacob laughed at the burn on her skin. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his big hands spanning her tiny waist as he lifted her up against him. "Gravity definitely moved when we first met." He teased when he pulled away, leaving Bella breathless once again. "You fell on my mud pies and squashed them flat."

Bella coughed as she tried to breathe and laugh at the same time. "So it wasn't because I'm clumsy. Gravity was playing tricks on me and it was all your fault."

"Uh huh." Jacob rubbed his nose on hers in a sweet Eskimo kiss. "Bella. Bells. My Bella. My girl." He pecked her lips again, enjoying the cute smile she was wearing. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time. Not since Edward had come back into their lives anyway.

Cullen intruding on his thoughts was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown on him. Jacob clutched Bella closer as if Edward was suddenly going to jump out of the shadows and steal her away.

"I know what you're thinking." Bella whispered, all serious now.

"What am I thinking?"

"Edward."

"How did he get in the way?" Jacob said thickly. "You pushed me away so many times. You chose him, you put him first. You hurt me."

Bella rested her chin on his broad shoulder and closed her eyes. "We'd been separated for so long. You were still only fifteen when I moved back-"

"I was so excited when I found out you were coming to live with Charlie. I couldn't wait to see you. To talk to you again."

"I know." Bella pressed a kiss onto his shoulder to soothe him. "But the time wasn't right then. We had just renewed our acquaintance, even though I felt so comfortable around you, we weren't ready. Then I met Edward."

Jacob cradled her in his arms as he tried to stifle his hurt. This was the most candid conversation they'd had in months. She was trying to figure it out just like he was. Cullen was a gifted vampire, perhaps their imprint wasn't strong enough at that time to combat his supernatural influence. Even with Edward constantly in Bella's orbit they had still managed to form a connection of sorts, which had only grown stronger when Cullen had left. He pondered this for a long time as he held Bella against his solid chest. They had been pulled apart so often over the last few months but had always found their way back to each other.

"I was thinking about the time Sam tried to make you stay away from me." Bella said suddenly.

"If you hadn't been so stubborn and persistent about seeing me." Jacob grew thoughtful again. It had been a while since he had allowed himself to dwell on that painful episode in his life. But it was a perfect example of how desperately they had fought to be with each other again. Bella had ignored all warnings to stay away, even when he had been forced to tell her to keep her distance, she was determined to see him, and he her. He had managed to circumnavigate Sam's Alpha command. If that hadn't been an obvious sign that they shared a powerful connection he didn't know what was. How could he have missed it? Looking back on it with fresh eyes it was so obvious.

"It hurt so much knowing that you loved a monster, but you couldn't love me. Knowing that I was a monster. Sam told me I couldn't be around you because it was too risky, especially after what happened between him and Emily. I wasn't even sure you would want to be around me. I was scared."

"So was I." Bella admitted. I've been scared for so long. I panicked, Jake. When Alice came back and told me about Edward, I was a mess and didn't know what to do. I panicked because he was going to die and I felt responsible for him. I had to go to Italy. I had to at least try and save him. I couldn't have his death on my conscience. I thought he didn't love me anymore. I was convinced of it. I wasn't expecting him to come back to Forks with me. I wasn't-" Her voice drifted off as she fumbled for the right words.

"Hey." Jacob looped a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was crying again. "It's alright."

"No, it's not. I left you in the cold not because I wanted to but because I was confused. Edward was saved, he told me he had loved me all along. That all that stuff that broke me was just a lie. Leaving you behind was the worst feeling in the world. It was awful. I was an emotional mess. It was like riding a rollercoaster and not being able to get off. Edward was back. You wouldn't speak to me-"

"Those damn notes." Jacob interjected as he sighed in irritation at his past actions.

"None of that matters now." Bella shook herself out of her melancholy. "It's done and we can't change it. But we can change what happens now."

"And what happens now?" Jacob's mouth hovered over hers, his dark eyes smouldering with desire.

"This." Bella murmured as their lips crashed together.

* * *

Time ebbs and flows. No matter how they yearned to stop the sand trickling through the hourglass, it did. As the sun rose in the sky and kissed the mountain, bathing it in a hazy orange glow, Seth signalled a warning, letting them know that Edward had returned.

Bella emerged into the light, her hand resting securely in Jacob's. He towered above her, his expression stern and unreadable. He made sure to hide his thoughts about what had happened between him and Bella the night before. They had mutually agreed to keep silent about their revelations until after the battle. Everyone needed to be focused with no distractions. And that included Edward Cullen.

"My love." Edward ran to Bella as soon as he laid eyes on her. He scooped her up in his arms, burying his face in her hair as he breathed her in. He didn't notice Bella's lacklustre response to his embrace. Instead he raised his head and flashed Jacob a triumphant smirk before morphing his features into a neutral expression so Bella wouldn't see.

"What did Alice say?" Bella asked worriedly. She glanced at Jacob quickly, seeking his reassurance. He gave her a half smile which calmed her nerves.

Edward noticed their little exchange and he frowned. "It has been difficult for her to see. With the shifters being involved it meddles with her visions. She's had no bad feelings but we need to proceed with caution."

"I need to check in with my pack." Jacob said coolly. He hated having to walk away from Bella and leave her in Edward's hands but he had no choice. His heart ached as he looked at her intently. Bella gave him a secret signal. She put her hand over her heart, indicating she was thinking of him. Her simple gesture put him at ease as he walked away into the cover of the trees and phased.

* * *

"I hope last night wasn't too irksome for you."Edward ducked his head as he tried to read her facial expressions to work out what she was thinking.

"It was fine. Jake kept me safe." Bella flashed him an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry. I just wish I could have been in his place." Edward admitted with a guilty smile.

Bella shrugged, not really knowing what to say. She was finding the conversation awkward and was having trouble containing her worry about Jacob.

"You know all my best nights have happened since I met you." Edward said warmly as he took her hands in his.

Bella stiffened. "Oh."

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Edward laughed quietly. "I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Sorry." Bella mumbled as she tried to avoid his eyes.

"But nothing beats the night I asked for your hand in marriage and you said yes." Edward smiled tenderly, his golden brown eyes sparkling with delight.

"YOU'RE MARRYING HIM."

Bella spun on her heel to find Jacob standing a few feet away. His face was full of hurt; his dark eyes filled with pain. She gasped, feeling like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. "Jake! Jake!" She began to run clumsily toward him.

Edward reached out and grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks."Let him go, Bella."

"You knew he was there. You did this on purpose." Bella spat angrily as she wrenched her arm away from him.

"He deserved to know." Edward implored.

Bella threw him a look of utter disgust as she turned her back on him and ran after Jacob.

 _ **A/N-thank you for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Five**

Bella hastily followed Jacob's deep imprints in the snow. It was difficult because some of the drifts were quite deep. When she caught up with him she was breathless. He had his back to her, his face set toward the rising sun. The irony wasn't lost on Bella. He was her sun and she had hurt him, again. She hadn't lied to him about Edward's proposal, it was simply her budding excitement about the imprint had driven everything else from her head. But still she had omitted to tell him, and a lie by omission was still a lie.

"I'm sorry, Jake."

"I'm done. I'm so done." Jacob refused to look at her as he put more distance between them.

"Jake, stop." Bella cried as she stumbled after him. She cursed her clumsiness as she slipped in the snow. "Dammit, Jacob Black, get your ass back here and kiss me."

Jacob stopped walking and finally turned to look at her. He was hesitant, disbelieving.

"Did you hear what I said?" Bella demanded desperately as she steadied her nerves.

"I heard you."

"And?"

Jacob strode forward determinedly. With his long strides he was in front of her within seconds. He cradled her face in between his hands and raised her head toward him. He leaned down so their noses were touching. Bella felt relief flood through her. He didn't look angry or upset. In fact he was smiling so wide she was almost blinded by it. She blinked at him confusion, feeling bewildered by this sudden turnaround in his mood. Bella trembled when his lips grazed across her cheek until they brushed the shell of her ear.

"Maybe acting is my calling. By the look on your face my ruse worked." He whispered huskily.

"You were pretending to be upset." Bella breathed. She had been so scared that she had upset him but all the time he was putting on an act to fool Edward into thinking nothing had changed. Edward must not be allowed to know about the imprint until after the battle. "Jake, he can read your mind."

"All he can see in my mind is me ripping his head off and now this." Jacob crushed his lips against Bella's, making her gasp. Her arms immediately slipped around his neck in an effort to draw him closer. She had begged him to kiss her and he had followed through. Edward must be watching from afar.

Jacob took full advantage of the moment as he lay claim to Bella. The bloodsucker would think this was his last desperate attempt to change Bella's mind, but Jacob didn't care. After the battle was won there would no more pretending. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and continued to kiss her hungrily.

All Bella saw and felt was heat as she melted against Jacob. He was kissing her long and slow, drawing out the moment as long as possible. She became lost in him, clinging to him as something began to unfurl behind her closed lids. _For one brief never ending second, as if she were looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, she saw a path open up before her. She could see Renee and Charlie mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. She could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed. She could see the enormous red brown wolf that she loved, always standing as protector if she needed him. For the tiniest fragment of a second she saw the bobbing heads of two small, black haired children, running away from her into the familiar forest. When they disappeared, they took the rest of the vision with them._ Bella mourned their loss as tears began to spill from under her closed lids. They trickled down her cheeks and Jacob felt them splatter on his hot skin.

"Bells?" Jacob pulled back and gazed at her in confusion. He used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "Don't cry. Everything is gonna be fine."

"Don't go. Stay with me." Bella clung to him desperately as she pleaded. An inexplicable fear had caught hold of her. It was like the vision was an omen showing her all she stood to lose.

"Hush, honey." Jacob murmured against her lips. "This was always the plan." He couldn't stop the rush of pleasure shooting through him that she was so desperate for him to stay with her. This was confirmation that things had definitely shifted between them. He leaned down and gave her another soft kiss. He did this three more times before he reluctantly stepped back. His dark eyes glowed with happiness as he gazed at her tenderly. "I'll be back. I promise."

Bella could feel the cold infecting her as soon as he let go. She watched in trepidation as he put his hand over his heart in their secret signal. She did the same, her tears overflowing as she watched him leave in agonised silence.

* * *

With slow steps Bella made her way back to Edward. Her arms were folded across her body as she tried to hold herself together. Something felt disconnected inside, something she couldn't verbally explain. She was an emotional wreck, swimming on a tide of flotsam, one pull in the wrong direction would cleave her in two.

Edward was waiting for her right where she had left him. "And I thought I fought dirty." He said bitterly as he approached her and put his hands on her face just like Jacob had done. Bella flinched at his touch and kept her gaze averted from his. She had no words to defend the indefensible.

"He makes me look like the patron saint of ethics." Edward continued sullenly. "I'm not mad at you, love. Jacob's more cunning then I gave him credit for..."

Bella couldn't stand it anymore. "Edward, just shut up." She exploded. He was so shocked at her outburst that he dropped his hands from her face. Bella took advantage and stepped away from him, heading toward Seth, who was watching them curiously a few yards away.

* * *

Victoria was dead. The battle was won. At a cost. Everyone was weary. It was a hollow victory. They had won by the skin of their teeth. None had welcomed the deaths of the innocent victims of the red head's twisted revenge. Jacob stood apart from his pack, staring into the distance. He was waiting anxiously for Bella's return. The air was alive with the sweet smoke rising from the bonfire which was like a crematorium to all the vanquished newborns. He swallowed thickly, wondering if he would ever be able to find peace within himself with what he had been forced to do that day. His only salvation was seeing Bella again. He was desperate to gaze upon her beautiful face again, to see himself reflected in her soulful brown eyes. He wasn't a monster when he was with her. He was simply Jacob.

Then she was there. He saw her walking between Edward and Seth. Her head was bowed, her long silky hair hiding her face. Edward's arm was about her waist as if keeping her upright, but there was a distance between them. Jacob wanted to rip his arm away from Bella. He saw the other Cullens beginning to move toward the small group. He did the same, his long strides swiftly closing the gap. Bella finally raised her head as if sensing he was near and she pulled away from Edward, her tired legs stumbling in her effort to reach him.

Jacob started to run. Bella, with a renewed energy, copied him. The Cullens paused in surprise. Edward stayed frozen in place, his golden brown eyes registering his shock. In the aftermath of Victoria's attack there had been no time to talk about what had gone on before it. All their attention had been spent on getting off the mountain.

There were only a few feet separating them now. Jacob's arms were already open, ready to scoop Bella up into them. Breathlessly she called his name, stumbling again in her efforts to reach him.

The howl tore through the air like a tornado. The tortured cry rent the air, shattering the fragile peace. Bella skidded to a halt and she saw Jacob do the same. Then everything descended into chaos. One of the wolves was under attack. At first Bella didn't know who it was until the slim grey wolf hove into view. It was Leah. Behind her Seth cried in response when he saw his sister being attacked by one of the biggest newborns anyone had ever seen. He was bigger than Emmet, his burly arms wrapped around the she wolf in a death grip. He was crushing her organs, Leah was bleeding inside out.

All the wolves transformed at once, with the Cullens running to intervene. But it was Jacob who was the first to come to the she wolf's aid. He leapt on the newborn and a furious scuffle ensued. Bella screamed his name as she took off at a run toward him. She heard Edward calling her, but all she could see was Jacob battling for his life. She couldn't lose him now. She wouldn't. Just like on the mountain when she had cut her arm open so her sweet blood would distract Victoria and Riley long enough for Seth and Edward to kill them, Bella used the same tactic now to give Jacob an advantage. It had worked for the third wife when she had done the same for her mate, Taha Aki. Ripping off her fresh bandage Bella's wound began to bleed, the blood pooling down her pale skin like a crimson river, acting like a siren to the crazed newborn vampire.

The story of the third wife was at the forefront of Bella's mind as she stood her ground defiantly, determined to help her imprinted mate, just like Taha Aki's courageous wife had done. But in her haste to prove herself worthy she had forgotten things for the third wife hadn't ended well.

* * *

 _Jacob awoke again in a drug fuelled haze. He coughed, his throat like sand piper, dry and rough. A straw was placed on his lips._

 _"Drink." Billy urged him. He was holding a glass of water._

 _Jacob sucked on the straw as he gazed at his father blearily. The precious liquid trickled down his throat, easing the burn. "Bella?" He asked hoarsely._

 _Cool fingers caressed his forehead. He couldn't see her, but he could feel her. "I'm right here." Her voice was like a whisper on the wind. "Sleep now."_

 _Comforted, Jacob's heavy eyes slid closed as he drifted into a peaceful slumber._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! Some of the words in italics (except for the end paragraphs) are from 'Eclipse.'**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Need You Know**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Six**

 _"On average, a newborn's physical strength greatly surpasses that of an older vampire because they still have their own blood lingering in their tissues."_

Jacob remembered Carlisle's warning, issued during the training sessions between his pack and the Cullens. He was feeling the effects of it now as he tried to subdue the rabid vampire. The newborn's fighting ability was clumsy, but he was so big, his strength only heightened by his frenzied state. Jacob bobbed and weaved as he avoided getting caught up in the cold one's burly arms. He snapped his jaws, sinking his sharp teeth into the monster's marble hide, tearing a chunk out of the newborn as it struggled and broke free. It screamed and cursed violently, kicking at Jacob, its red eyes alight with madness. It hit out at Jacob with hammer like fists and there was the alarming snap of broken bones as it smashed into his front leg, instantly laming him.

Screeching in triumph, the newborn danced around him, trying to get into a good position to wrap its big arms around Jacob so it could crush the life out of him. Jacob howled in pain as he continued to move back and forth on his three good legs. Exhaustion was setting in. He had already been fighting for hours. He had been at a distinct disadvantage from the beginning. It felt like he had been fighting the miserable creature for hours, but it had been no longer than a minute. He knew his brothers were coming. He just needed to stay focused a little longer. The newborn screamed again as it managed to deliver another hard blow to his good foreleg. Jacob tumbled to the ground with the vicious demon looming above him, ready to deliver the killer blow.

Then to his horror he smelt blood. He knew it wasn't his blood. He recognised the sweet scent. It was Bella's. Distracted, he raised his head and stared in her direction. He saw the love of his life standing alone a few metres away with her arm raised in the air. Blood ran in rivulets down her pale skin from a jagged cut on her forearm. The blood continued to pulse from her damaged flesh.

"BELLA NO!" He cried in his head.

But she couldn't hear him. Her steady gaze was focused on the rabid newborn who had stopped his attack on Jacob and was now charging toward her; his crimson eyes focused on the delectable blood seeping down her arm. Bella stood her ground bravely, determined to see things through. Her actions had the desired effect. Jacob was saved. Leah was saved. She heard yelling behind her. Edward was screaming her name. Warning howls came from the pack who had transformed to aid their brother. They were charging toward her just like the newborn.

The question was, who would reach her first?

* * *

As soon as the newborn sank his poisoned teeth into her already damaged flesh there was pain. So much pain. She was in agony. Multi coloured lights flickered in her vision. She couldn't see. She was in torment. Her own personal hell.

Bella tried to see. To cry out. But her voice was long gone. Her broken body wouldn't obey her. She floated on a sea of sorrow as her life began to slip away. Her body spasmed; her heart twitching and cramping as if a vice was squeezing the last vestiges of blood from it.

Despite this torture she only wanted to know one thing. Had she saved him? Please not let her sacrifice have been in vain. She could hear voices in the distance but she couldn't understand them. A single tear rolled down her ravaged cheek as she sucked in one last breath and lay still.

* * *

 _Jacob woke to the sun shining on his face. He rolled his head to the side to stop the light burning his eyes. It ached abominably. Just like his heart. He tried to focus on his surroundings but his vision was too blurry. His tongue felt thick in his mouth. There was no way he could speak. A great weariness descended upon him as a soft moan escaped his parted lips._

 _"Jake." Billy's face loomed above him. "Son, it's me. Can you hear me?"_

 _As Jacob couldn't speak all he could do was nod. But even this small movement cost him. His world spun its axis and he clenched his eyes shut. He felt his father's hand on his face, but was barely coherent enough to register it properly._

 _"Oh, my boy." Billy's voice was heavy with grief._

 _Jacob's tired eyes opened to slits. He still couldn't see Billy's face clearly. His world was shrinking with every second. He didn't want to be here anymore. He had been fighting so hard to leave this plane of existence. He managed to lick his dry, cracked lips. He fought to speak, to try and tell his father goodbye. He was so desperate to go._

 _"Bells." He cried in his head. "Where are you?"_

 _He was met with nothing but a lingering silence and the faint sounds of his father's quiet sobbing._

* * *

"Get him out of here." Carlisle ordered Jasper and Emmet sternly. Edward was insane with grief. He kicked and thrashed wildly as they dragged him away from Bella's broken body.

Paul Lahote was kneeling in front of the vamp doctor. Sam Uley was in no state to take charge. He was a broken mess as he held Leah's lifeless body in his arms. Her grief stricken brother was beside them while the others were preoccupied with assessing Jacob's devastating injuries. He had changed back into his human form but was drifting in and out of consciousness. As soon as Bella had fallen, so had he.

That left Paul as the spokesperson for the pack. "What can be done?" He asked briskly.

"She is barely clinging to life." Carlisle was wearing his doctor face, hiding his devastation underneath his professional mask."If she is to be changed it has to be now, otherwise the moment will pass."

Paul glanced to the side at the remains of the newborn who had attacked her. It had taken three of them to wrench the sickening creature off of Bella when it started to feed. It was the strongest cold one they had ever come across. His dark eyes then sought his fallen brother and sister. Sickness welled in his throat as he heard Sam's wails of despair as he rocked Leah back and forth. The others were lifting Jacob's broken body up onto their shoulders, getting ready to carry him back to La Push. Paul closed his eyes and let out a gut wrenching sigh. He and Jacob had clashed so many times in the past, but underneath they were as loyal to each other as they were to the pack. A decision needed to be made and he was going to be the one forced to make it.

"Let her go." He choked out. "Then afterwards you leave. Do you understand me? Leave and never come back or I will kill you all myself."

Carlisle nodded his agreement as he checked Bella's pulse. His head bowed, his shiny blonde hair glinting in the faint light breaking through the clouds. "It's a moot point now. She's already gone." He said sadly.

* * *

Despite her crippling injuries Leah survived. Her body remained in a torpid state as it tried to fix itself. Five days and six hours after she had fallen, she awoke to find Sam sitting beside her, holding tightly to her hand. Tears welled in her eyes at the tender look of love on his face. She hadn't seen it in so long. Hope flowered in her heart. "Is everyone okay?" She rasped. "Did Jake?" She left the rest unsaid.

Sam lowered his gaze and kissed the back of her hand, his face was contorted with grief. Leah closed her eyes and began to cry.

* * *

 _Jacob's breathing was laboured. Billy knew his son was close to the end. He felt the all too familiar tears roll down his weathered cheeks as he placed a hand on Jacob's face. Billy had never felt so tired in his life. He knew it wouldn't be long before he followed. Leaning down he pressed a gentle kiss on his son's forehead._

 _"Go to her son." He whispered huskily. "She's waiting. I'll see you soon. I promise."_

 _Finally he was free. Released, his soul floated away._

 _Jacob took one last breath and then lay still._

 _ **A/N-not quite the end. Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start

Coldplay-The Scientist

 **Part Seven-Back to the Start**

 _The sands of time ran out. The ticking clock ceased. Two broken souls departed floating through space and time. Yearning to be together but so far apart. If only it was possible to rewind time. To go back to the start and correct past mistakes. One decision made at the right time could be a game changer-_

This was on Bella's mind as she listened to Coldplay's 'The Scientist' on repeat. When she saw Jacob approaching in the distance she yanked out her ear buds and tried to steady her breathing. Beside her, Edward tensed. He wasn't happy about this arrangement at all.

"Hey, Bells, what's up?" Jacob greeted her with his usual sunny grin. He ignored Edward as if he wasn't even there.

"Just a bunch of vampires trying to kill me. The usual." Bella joked, smiling.

"This isn't funny, Bella." Edward remonstrated with her. He was irked by their overfriendly conversation and didn't find the reference to the impending battle amusing in the slightest. "This is serious."

"Sorry." Bella's smile faded as she averted her gaze from him.

Jacob threw Edward a look of disgust. "Lighten up, bloodsucker."

Edward's hands curled into fists. "This isn't a game."

"I'm aware of that." Jacob snapped. He turned his back on Cullen and focused all his attention on Bella instead. His tone softened."Are you ready?" He asked her.

"I'm good to go." Bella's breath fogged in the air as she glanced at Edward's angelic face. He looked pained. She knew he was being so critical only because he was so anxious. It was killing him having to rely on another to keep her safe for a while. Especially his love rival. "I'll see you soon." She promised him with a reassuring smile.

"I love you, Bella." Edward placed his hand on the side of her face, his thumb caressing her cheek. He gazed at her tenderly for a moment before his expression turned hard. "Keep her safe or I swear-" He threatened.

Jacob just glared at him as he swept Bella up into his arms bridal style. She was mortified on Edward's behalf. She couldn't believe he had said such a thing to Jacob. She glanced up at her best friend from under her thick lashes. He was wearing his Sam mask and giving nothing away. She sighed softly, hating that she was continually hurting him, while simultaneously admiring his restraint at not lashing out at Edward.

* * *

As the journey up the mountain progressed Jacob began to relax. He started to tease Bella and she reciprocated eagerly, happy to fall back into their usual banter. Their friendship had always been as easy as breathing before romantic feelings had complicated things.

It was all going so well until Jacob said. "Sometimes I think you like me better as a wolf."

"What? Why would you say that?" Bella protested.

"I make you nervous. But only when I'm human. When I'm a wolf, you're more comfortable around me."

"Leave it to you to ruin the moment." Bella muttered as she avoided his eyes. She hated the fact that he was right and that he knew it too. He could always read her like a book. It always surprised her how well he knew her unlike Edward who struggled to understand what she was thinking at times. And he was the mind reader.

"When are you finally gonna figure out that you're in love with me, too?"

Jacob sounded so defeated that Bella couldn't be angry at him, instead she felt ashamed. She swallowed thickly. "Don't, Jake." She begged.

"Is it because he's a better kisser than I am?" Jacob ignored her pleas and ploughed on. He stopped walking, cuddling her closer to his hot body. Bella's cheeks flushed as he inclined his head closer, his expressive dark eyes gazing into her brown ones intently. It was like he was willing something to happen. She was well aware of what he was trying to do.

Imprint.

Bitterness welled in her throat as she thought about the real barrier that existed between them. How could he even contemplate a future with her with this hanging over their heads. She had been abandoned once before, it was too much of a risk. "I don't count that as a kiss, Jacob."

Hurt flashed in Jacob's eyes but he stubbornly kept his gaze fixed on hers. "I apologised for that."

"I know." Bella said quietly.

"According to you, you've kissed just one person-who isn't even really a person-in your whole life, and you're calling it quits? How do you know that's what you want? Shouldn't you play the field a little?"

"Don't mess with me, Jake." Bella warned him.

"You could kiss me, for example." He challenged her. "I don't mind if you want to use me to experiment."

"You want me to use you." Bella hit him on the chest, angry that he would suggest such a thing. "I only kiss those I love."

"Then we shouldn't have a problem."

Bella's resolve was weakening the longer he gazed into her eyes. She didn't deny what he had said. She felt her heart skip a beat. Her cheeks turned rosy as he leaned closer and skimmed the side of his nose along hers. His breath was warm on her skin. He knew her so well. He was well aware of the effect he had on her. It was laughable for her to even attempt to deny that she wasn't attracted to him.

"Jake." Her voice cracked as she whispered his name.

Jacob's eyes were closing. His thick lashes settled on his cheeks as his mouth hovered over hers. He waited for her to close the gap. His own heart was racing with anticipation. Cool fingers brushed against his chest as Bella pressed her palm over his heart.

"You're nervous." She murmured.

Jacob opened his eyes again and looked at her thoughtfully. She hadn't pushed him away but she hadn't closed the gap either. Frustration began to well up inside him, but he tried to remain calm. "I'm not nervous."

"Your heart is racing. I can feel it."

"You want the truth, Bells." Jacob's tone was heavy and suddenly Bella was afraid of what he had to say. She knew the effect she had on him and how he felt about her. She wasn't ready to hear anymore declarations of love.

"I don't know."

"My heart isn't racing because I'm nervous. It's racing because I'm scared."

"Of what?" Bella said softly as she absently traced circles with her forefinger over his heart.

"I'm scared that this is the only time I get to kiss you, or hold you." Jacob's confession was torn from the deepest recesses of his heart. His husky voice was thick with pain. "I wish we could go back to how things were before the bloodsucker came back. If he had stayed away another six months, I could have made you happy. Trust me. You have to consider that I'm better for you than he is."

Bella fell silent for a moment. Her eyes closed as tears welled beneath the lids. He sounded so heartbroken. She hated that she was always causing him pain. "I have considered that." She admitted.

"You have?" Jacob was disbelieving.

"I know that you can protect me, that you can give me a life, a human life."

"And that's not good enough." Jacob said bitterly.

"Of course it's enough." Bella protested. She was toasty warm cuddled up against his hot body. "I'm not enough."

"What does that mean?" Jacob demanded.

The tears began to spill down her cheeks. "You didn't imprint on me, Jake. And don't think I haven't noticed you trying to force it to happen. The fact is we're not meant for each other. So maybe in the end this is all there is."

* * *

Bella's forehead was pressed against his; her eyes closed tightly as she swallowed her confession back into the darkest recesses of her soul. But it was too late, she had admitted her secret out loud. Bella bit back her tears. What was the point in crying? She was only hurting them both more.

"If this is all there is I'll take what I can get."

Jacob carried Bella over toward a group of scrawny trees and he sat down carefully, resting his back against one of them, before easing her gently onto his lap. He cupped her face in his warm hands and gazed deeply into her sad brown eyes. She gazed back at him, knowing what he was trying to do. He was trying to will the imprint to happen again. He was desperate. More desperate then she had seen him in a long time. The axe was hanging over their heads waiting to fall. She wished she could suspend time, halt it in its tracks so they could savour this peaceful interlude forever.

 _Forever._

That one word had turned into a curse.

Forever wasn't for them. It was an impossibility. There were too many obstacles in the way. Edward. An imprint. A whole army of newborn vampires. The Volturi.

Bella felt the tears welling in her eyes. She hadn't wanted to cry but she couldn't help it. She had never felt so desolate in her life. And that was saying something considering the emotional turmoil she had suffered after Edward first abandoned her. Now she sat here with the guy who had put all her broken pieces back together. Jacob was still staring into her eyes, his whole being stretched taut with concentration as he tried to force the connection.

"It's not going to happen, Jake."

Jacob's jaw flexed as he wallowed in his denial. "I'm not giving up." He whispered hoarsely.

"My Jacob." Bella sighed sadly as she eased her head out of his grasp and hovered over him. "I'm so sorry." Her tears spilled over and they dribbled down her cheeks.

Despairing, Jacob rose up and kissed her. His fingers tangled in her luxuriant hair as he brought her face close to his. His heart was aching, his soul threatening to unravel. He needed to feel her, needed to touch every part of her, in turn making her a part of him so he wouldn't have to let her go.

"I love you." He murmured against her burning lips. "I love you more than my own life. I'm never going to give up. Not until your heart stops beating or mine does."

Bella felt his desire, his need. She shared it. Hs lips found hers again and she could barely breathe as he kissed her hungrily. Jacob pulled back, taking a long shuddering breath as he stared into her eyes again, more desperate than ever. Bella couldn't bear to see that melancholic look in his eyes. It killed her. Time was so short. She put her arms around his neck and clung to him, kissing him wildly, trying to distract him from his woes.

After a moment Jacob stopped her. He gazed deeply into her eyes once again, which were so bright, so lambent, so beautiful. "Bella." He whispered. "Bella. Why?"

"Oh, Jake." Bella took his hand away from her face and kissed his palm, before kissing his face over and over, following the tracks of his tears as he gave into his heartbreak. "I want it to happen, too." She murmured against his hot skin. "You don't know how much I wanted it. But the imprint is not going to happen. I'm not the one."

Jacob pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You are the one. It's only ever been you. You are the only girl I see. Always you. Only you."

Like they were connected, the echo of his pain twisted inside her. His pain was her pain. She felt it all the time. "I feel you." She whispered.

"What?" Jacob opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"I feel you." Bella said again, an awakening realisation burgeoning inside her. Suddenly she wanted to laugh out loud even though the situation was far from funny. She was verging on hysteria. "I feel your pain. I've always felt it."

"Bells?" Jacob was uncomprehending.

"Don't you see I've always felt it. Like I felt your happiness, your sadness, your hope. Your everything. I was drawn to you from the beginning. You were my own personal sun, perpetually happy, you carried this happiness around with you like an aura, sharing it with everybody, sharing it with me. I've never been like that before, getting so close to someone both emotionally and physically. It was never my style. I never normally relate to people so easily, on such a basic level. Not human beings. But you, you got under my skin from the get go."

"What are you saying?" Jacob was getting impatient.

"Silly boy." Bella smiled, but it was one full of sadness and regret. "You didn't need to force the imprint. It was there all the time. It was such a natural feeling we didn't even see it."

 _With this realisation coming sooner than before, the sands of time began to slowly trickle in their favour..._

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Eight**

Jacob kissed Bella deep and hard. The revelation that they had been imprinted all along had stunned him but at the same time made complete sense. Their connection was so natural, so real and enduring. When he pulled away he left Bella gasping.

"I can't believe this is happening." He was smiling so wide his face hurt.

"It's crazy." Bella became caught up in his enthusiasm. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him so happy.

"Do you remember when I first told you about imprinting?"

"Yes." Bella rested her hands on his shoulders as her mood turned sombre again. She knew deep down inside it was when he had told her about imprinting that she began to pull away from him to protect herself against further pain. Edward's abandonment had cut her deep and knowing she could lose someone else she cared about was too much of a risk to take. She had seen firsthand how it had affected Sam, Emily and Leah. Her walls had gone up and she had kept him at arms length.

"You told me it's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like...gravity moves. When you see her, suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore. She does. And nothing matters more than her. And you would be anything for her. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend, or a brother."

It surprised Bella how she could recall what he had said with perfect clarity. She could also recall the panicky feelings that had settled in her stomach when he had told her. They had been gravitating toward taking their friendship to the next level by then, but the possibility that she could lose him like Leah had lost Sam was just too devastating to think about. He had become her world by that point. Edward had been gone for months and she had finally reached a stage where she was open to the idea of trusting someone again. She trusted Jacob more than anyone, but trust meant little when he could be taken away from her through no fault of his own.

"Have I been those things to you?" Jacob's question brought Bella out of her melancholic thoughts.

"First, you were my friend when I so desperately needed one. Second, you were my protector when my life was at risk, not just from Victoria, but myself, too. And lastly you-" Bella blushed crimson as she nearly said the word lover. They weren't lovers. Not yet.

Jacob laughed at the burn on her skin. He leaned forward and kissed her deeply, his big hands spanning her tiny waist as he lifted her up against him. "Gravity definitely moved when we first met. You fell on my mud pies and squashed them flat." He teased.

"So it wasn't because I was clumsy. Gravity was playing tricks on me and it was all your fault." Bella smiled at the cute grin playing about his full lips. He was so beautiful. It wasn't an adjective you normally used for an Alpha male, but it described him perfectly. Jacob wasn't just handsome on the outside, he had a beautiful soul.

"Uh huh." Jacob kissed her again euphorically. He was so happy he could burst. She was so adorable, he loved the feel of her soft lips under his, so pliant, so sweet. He never wanted to stop kissing her. "Bella. Bells. My Bella. My girl." He loved seeing her smile. It had been so long since he had seen her smile like that. Not since Edward had come back into their lives anyway.

Thinking of the bloodsucker made Jacob uneasy. He glanced up at the sky. Black clouds were rolling in, heavy with snow. A storm was coming. They needed to be on the move if they were going to make it in time to meet Cullen at the campsite. Ambivalence settled heavily on his chest. Jacob returned his attention to Bella. She was gazing at him anxiously, picking up on his change in mood.

"I'm exactly right for you, Bella. We were made for each other." He said earnestly. He took her hand and placed it over his strongly beating heart. "Before Cullen came back everything was so effortless for us-comfortable, easy as breathing. I was the natural path your life would always have taken before he got in the way and messed things up somehow." He licked his lips to moisten them before continuing. "Our connection is special, different from the other imprints. Like you said it was such a natural feeling that we didn't even see it. I've always loved you. Always."

Bella felt tears well in her eyes. "I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you or caused you pain. If I had known or understood what was happening-" She breathed deeply as she tried to compose herself.

"It's alright, Bells. None of that matters anymore. It's what we do now that's important."

The first snowflake began to fall from the sky. The wind was beginning to pick up. It ruffled Bella's hair and made her shiver. She snuggled against Jacob as he wrapped his arms around her. "We need to leave." She whispered sadly.

Jacob looked up at the horizon. The black clouds scudded across the sky blotting out the light. The temperature was beginning to drop. They had delayed longer than they should have. The blizzard would be in full swing before they reached the campsite if they were following the little pixie's calculations. Thinking of Alice made Jacob's brow furrow. "I'm not happy about this." His gut was telling him that the storm was going to be much worse than the little psychic had predicted. "This storm is going to be bad. Pitching a tent in this on the side of an exposed mountain is a crazy idea. I can't believe the little pixie didn't see this coming."

"Alice's visions are subjective." Bella was forced to shout as the wind intensified. Breath pale against the numbing air, she watched as the snow fell from the sky like thick confetti. It coated her hair and eyelashes. "She sees things-things that might happen. Things that are coming. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."

"You're kidding me." Jacob was astonished at this piece of information. No one had ever mentioned this before. It was like it had been hidden from him and his pack purposely. If Sam knew he would have called the Cullens out on their bullshit plan. Jacob was incredulous that they had been relying on Alice's guidance when what she was seeing could change at the drop of a hat.

Bella felt the renewed tension in his body. She gulped, swallowing down her rising panic. "Alice knows what she is doing."

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself." Jacob said bitterly. He glanced up at the leaden sky, feeling more uneasy than ever. Clumps of wet flakes began to fall off the spindly branches of the trees. They drifted down the side of the mountain, the wind chill increasing with every second. His jaw locked with tension as he made a sudden decision. "It never sat right with me, hiding you all the way up here on the side of the mountain. You're exposed here. It would be safer if we hid you in La Push."

Bella looked at him in alarm. "Jake, we can't go changing things now. Edward is waiting for us. If we make the wrong decision-"

"Camping out on the top of the mountain is the wrong decision. I always thought it was crazy. I only went along with it because I was certain the little psychic knew the outcome, but now I know her visions are as unpredictable as this weather."

The snow was coming down in torrents now. It was hard to see through the gloom. The clouds were so thick it was like night, the sleet impenetrable. The ground was stained with white, even in this short period it was building up into small drifts. Jacob pulled Bella's hood up over her head to shield her face from its worst effects. His arms muscles flexed as he stood up and sheltered her with his body.

"I'm done relying on unpredictable visions, Bells." Jacob told her as he began to run. He was sure footed as a wild goat even with the wild weather making things so difficult to see. "I prefer to rely on old fashioned instinct and mine are telling me to head home. You'll be safer on the res under the pack's protection then stuck out here on the side of the mountain. Do you trust me?"

"You're the only one I trust." Bella responded stoutly.

Jacob had to wonder whether she realised the irony in that statement. But he couldn't stop the warm glow of pleasure at her answer filling him with courage. She wasn't fighting him or raising any objections and more than anything this solidified his belief that everything had changed between them. "When we reach lower ground I'll phase quickly and let Seth and the others know what's happening."

"And Edward?" Bella asked worriedly.

"Cullen can do whatever the hell he wants." Jacob muttered as he battled through the wind driven snow to reach safer ground.

* * *

Jacob burst into his house carrying Bella in his arms, shocking Billy and Charlie, who were watching a sports show and drinking beer. The two men were spending the night in La Push before going on an early fishing trip the next morning. This was the ruse that had been used to keep Charlie preoccupied during the upcoming battle.

"What the hell? Bells?" Charlie leapt out of his chair and hurried over to his shivering daughter, spilling his beer in the process.

Jacob was running his hands up and down Bella's arms to warm her up as she stood in front of him trembling. "You should take your coat off."

"Jake, what's going on?" Billy rolled his chair toward them, his dark eyes full of worry.

Charlie was helping Bella take her coat off. He quickly shrugged off his own jacket and wrapped it around her. "I thought you were staying with Alice." He said in confusion.

"Change of plans." Bella's teeth were chattering.

"Bring her close to the fire, chief." Billy urged his friend. "I'll make us some hot drinks. Jake, help me." He gave his son a meaningful look.

Jacob reluctantly followed his dad into the kitchen. Sam had already torn a strip off him for making such a rash decision. Jacob's explanation had been brief and to the point; his revelations shocking his Alpha into stunned silence. It wouldn't be long before Uley made an appearance in person. The pack mind had been chaotic as Jacob had tried to explain himself. Poor Seth had been left to deal with the fallout from Edward. The bloodsucker was on his way back down the mountain now he had learned through Seth what Jacob had done. However he was still in the dark about the imprint. It had been decided that was best kept under wraps for now, especially from the Cullen family. Things were hanging on a knife edge as it was.

"What are you doing?" Billy asked sternly as he switched on the kettle. "Did something go wrong?" He glanced into the lounge where Charlie was fussing over his daughter. Bella was practically sitting on top of the fire.

"No, nothing went wrong. Finally, something went right." Jacob ran his fingers through his wet hair restlessly. "It's gonna be a long night, dad."

"What do you mean?" Billy didn't like the look his son was giving him.

"Because tonight you tell Charlie the truth, dad. No more excuses. No more lies. It's time."

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!**_

 **Part Nine**

"Charlie, we need to talk." Billy's face was ashen as he spoke to his old friend.

"Okay." The fact that Billy was being so formal and calling him by his name and not his usual nickname was the first give away that this talk was about something serious. The last time Billy had called him Charlie was when he had to deliver the bad news that Harry had passed away.

"Let's talk outside." Billy didn't wait for him to respond, but instead spun his chair around and wheeled it toward the hallway.

Charlie hesitated as he glanced at Jacob. Billy's son didn't appear uneasy after his little talk with his father in the kitchen. He was tending to Bella, helping her brush the tangles out of her wet hair with a large toothed comb. This little scene of domesticity brought a lump to Charlie's throat. He suddenly didn't want to follow Billy outside. He had a feeling that it was going to be bad news. He wondered if Jacob actually knew what it was. He appeared too calm, much too relaxed. He saw Bella smile up at Jacob, it was such a tender smile, full of love and compassion. This struck Charlie as odd. Wasn't this the look she was supposed to be saving for her supposed boyfriend, Edward Cullen. It was certainly not a look you'd give your best friend. Charlie grew thoughtful as he finally followed Billy outside.

* * *

While the men were outside Jacob leaned back against the couch. "Come here, honey." Bella crawled back beside him, but he lifted her up and sat her in front of him, his legs either side of her.

Slowly and carefully, he lifted small sections of her hair and used the comb to work through the knots in the ends. When he finished he began to brush it. He loved Bella's hair. It was thick and luxuriantly long and fine as a baby's. Bella closed her eyes and relaxed underneath his ministrations. He was pleased to see the tension in her muscles go slack. He was deliberately trying to soothe her before he broke the news of what was happening outside.

"You're too good to me." Bella sighed in bliss. She was feeling toasty warm with Jacob's heated aura surrounding her like an electric blanket. Her troubles seemed far away in that moment. She could almost forget about the impending battle and the worry over Edward's arrival and his desolation at her betrayal.

Jacob divided Bella's hair into three sections and braided it, tying it off with a band that once belonged to him before he'd been forced to sacrifice his hair when he turned wolf. The memory was sobering. Bella leaned back against him when he was finished. He wrapped his arms around her possessively and kissed the top of her head.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She said wistfully. "I feel so peaceful right now."

Jacob winced. He was about to shatter that peace. He kissed the side of her face and held her tighter. "I made another decision." He finally revealed.

"What decision?" Bella twisted around so she was facing him. Concerned that he looked so pensive, she kissed his cheek but he caught her lips instead. Bella turned around completely, rising on her knees as the kiss intensified. Her hands travelled up around his torso and found their way around his neck. She was breathing heavily when the kiss ended. "Jake?"

Jacob looked her steadily in the eyes as he broke the bad news. "Dad's outside right now telling Charlie everything. The lies need to stop, Bells. Your dad deserves to know the truth."

* * *

Bella let out a faint cry of distress as she pushed Jacob away and staggered to her feet. She couldn't believe he had done this without consulting her. She sure couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Billy had agreed to it. She darted to the window on unsteady legs and pressed her face against the cold pane. Her breath fogged the window, obscuring her vision, and she angrily wiped the cold glass with her sleeve, desperate to see her father's reaction.

"Bells." Jacob's voice was soft as he joined her at her post. "Don't be mad."

"He'll never forgive me." Bella whispered brokenly as tears pooled in her eyes. He'll-"

"Charlie loves you." Jacob cut her off before she had a chance to go down that road. He hated it when she blamed herself for things that were out of her control. "He's stronger and more self aware than you give him credit for."

Bella swallowed back her fears as she leaned against him for support. She was still mad at him but she understood his reasons. But still, she wasn't prepared for it. He had ripped the band aid off without warning. But she supposed that was the point. He knew she would have put up endless protests if he had forewarned her. "I'm scared." She faltered.

Warm fingers wrapped around hers as Jacob lent her his silent support. He smiled at her gently before they both looked out of the window. They saw Charlie kneeling down in front of Billy, his hand planted firmly on his friend's shoulder. Billy was bent over, shaking slightly, almost as if he was weeping.

"Jake?" Bella whispered. "What's going on? Why is Billy the one who is upset?"

Jacob regarded Bella sadly. "Because he's finally free. He doesn't have to lie to Charlie anymore. He's been carrying this heavy weight of guilt for so long and now the burden's gone. I didn't just want my dad to tell Charlie the truth because he deserved to know, I wanted him to do it for his sake as well. I couldn't bear to see how much it was weighing him down."

A rush of love for Jacob overrode Bella's fear of Charlie's reaction. He was so unselfish, caring, kind and thoughtful. She leaned forward to kiss him, unable to find the right words to express how much she loved him. This wasn't imprint love. Not the kind shared between Sam or Emily, or Kim and Jared. No, this was real love, borne out of years of warmth, tenderness and intimacy. "I love you so much. I really do." She said when the kiss was over. "I can't express how much you mean to me."

"I love you, too." Jacob kissed her hungrily. Overcome by emotion, he cradled the back of her head, his lips lingering on hers as he told her over and over how he felt.

* * *

Billy and Charlie's discussion was interrupted by Samuel Uley. He strode up onto the front porch wearing nothing but the pack's signature uniform of cut off sweats. His bare chest was wet with melting snow; his black hair sprinkled with flakes. He paused when he saw the two men and frowned when he saw Charlie eyeing him warily. "Is Jacob inside?" He asked Billy curtly.

Billy wiped his streaming eyes and jerked his head. He felt Charlie's fingers biting into his shoulder. "Now is not the time, chief." He said wearily.

Charlie let go of Billy's shoulder and put his hands on his hips. "Jake is inside with Bella. I-" He paused when he noticed Billy's pained expression. "Go on inside." He said eventually.

"Is everything okay here?" Sam questioned as he scrutinised the two men. Something was definitely off. "You shouldn't be out here in this weather."

"We'll be in soon." Billy said tiredly. "Go on in."

Sam's frown deepened but he didn't say anymore but went inside wondering what the hell was going on.

* * *

"Your dad shouldn't be out in this foul weather." Sam lectured as soon as he laid eyes on Jacob. "Bella." He nodded in her general direction as he greeted her.

"Dad's fine." Jacob replied as he tried to hide his irritation.

"Hi, Sam." Bella gave him a weak smile. "Can I make you a drink?"

Sam regarded her thoughtfully before nodding. Bella fled the room, glad to be away from his intense scrutiny. Sam always made her feel uncomfortable, as if she was lacking in some way. She was well aware that he only tolerated her because Jacob wouldn't leave her alone. She sighed, wondering what was going through his mind now that he knew about the imprint.

* * *

Now that Bella was out of the way Sam unleashed his anger at Jacob, berating him for messing up their carefully laid plans. "You should have consulted with me first." He seethed in a low voice so Bella wouldn't overhear. "What you've done is reckless and essentially pit us against the Cullens and the damn newborn army."

"Nothing has changed." Jacob stood his ground. "Apart from the location. Bella will be much safer here on the res. I found out the little pixie's visions are not set in stone."

"What are you talking about?" Sam demanded.

Jacob brought him up to speed on what Bella had told him about how subjective and prone to change Alice's visions really were. They were based on the decisions the subject made in that moment. If they changed their mind, the outcome changed along with it. Sam was incredulous. He paced back and forth, his fingers running through his hair restlessly. "I thought this was set in stone."

"Apparently not. We would have been going in blind."

"Risking our lives on a whim." Sam threw Jacob a tortured look. "Jake, I don't know what to do."

This was a huge admission for Sam to make. Jacob had never heard his Alpha talk like this before. Once he made a decision, Uley usually stuck to it. He never wavered, but now he was clearly at a loss. "We do what we always do. We protect our home."

Sam swallowed thickly as he stopped pacing and sank onto the couch. "But the Cullens? The newborns?"

Before Jacob could respond Bella came back carrying a tray of drinks. The cups clinked together as the tray shook in her hands. He quickly took it from her. "Thanks, Bells." He said with a warm smile.

Billy and Charlie chose that moment to come inside. Jacob took in his father's reddened eyes but didn't comment on it. Bella was staring at her father in trepidation. Her brown eyes were wide with worry. Jacob longed to wrap his arms around her and comfort her, but she wouldn't thank him for it. This was something she had to face alone.

"Bells, can I have a word?" Charlie asked gruffly.

Bella nodded. She picked up her coat and shrugged it on, throwing Jacob a desperate glance as she did so. He gave her an encouraging smile in return. "Shall we bring the drinks?" She asked Charlie tremulously.

"Yeah, it's chilly out." Charlie picked up the mugs of steaming coffee and led the way outside.

Taking a deep breath to give her some courage, Bella followed him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews on this story!**_

 **Part Ten**

Bella stood opposite her father on the Black's front porch, anxiety welling in her gut. Why wasn't he saying anything? She was expecting anger, disappointment, or a million questions, but not silence. He had his hands on his hips while he paced. Sometimes he would raise his eyes to meet hers, but then his would slide away again and he continued on with his endless pacing. Bella folded her arms across her chest as she looked out at the horizon. The ground was a sea of white in all directions. Charlie's cruiser was almost completely buried under a pile of snow. The snow was still falling, but it was gentler now. The Black's house wasn't as exposed as the mountain. The tall trees tossing in the wind sheltered it from the worst of the storm's effects.

Finally Charlie stopped walking back and forth, but when he spoke he said the last thing that Bella was expecting. "Bells, when did things get so serious with Jacob?"

Bella stared at him for a moment, bewildered that after everything that he had learned, this was what he was focusing on. "We've been spending a lot of time together...talking and stuff. We had a lot of issues to work out. Jake's a great guy, dad." She stumbled over her words as she tried to find a suitable explanation about her sudden switch in relationships. She didn't think Charlie was ready to hear about imprinting on top of everything else he had just learned.

"He is. He and Billy are practically family." Charlie coughed and cleared his throat. He was clearly finding this conversation difficult. "I'm not very good at expressing myself about these things. You know that." He raised his head to meet her troubled gaze and his eyes softened. "Jake's a good kid. Billy's done an amazing job of raising him mostly on his own. Not like me." A guilty expression crossed his face and he ducked his head again.

"Dad." Bella tried to protest but Charlie raised his hand to silence her.

"Let's not make any excuses, kiddo. I've been an absent parent for most of your life. Renee did her best, but I know what she can be like. I figure growing up like you did forced you to compensate and try to surround yourself with a new family." Charlie continued roughly as he rubbed a hand over his face. "That's what the Cullens became to you, wasn't it? A family who were there for you because I wasn't."

Bella broke down. Jacob was right that Charlie was more self aware then she had ever given him credit for. She shook her head in denial and tried to hold back her tears. "It wasn't quite like that, dad."

Charlie's jaw flexed as he tried to control his own emotions. "Let me own my mistakes, Bells. Jake's a great kid." He said again. "He's exactly the kind of boy I want to see you with. He adores you. Anyone can see that. He can protect you-"

"Dad." Bella tried again. Her tears were coming thick and fast now. She wondered how much longer her father could hold his inside. His brown eyes, so like hers, were sparkling with moisture.

"I never liked that Cullen boy. It was something about him. A gut instinct you know. But I was so afraid of losing you like I lost your mother if I said anything and tried to split you up." Charlie took a deep breath and blew out his cheeks. He shook his head to clear it. "When you said to me you didn't want to be trapped here like Renee when you ran away that time-"

"I was lying, dad. I was-"

"I know that now. I know." Charlie cut her off again. "But I should of known then. Instead I let my hurt pride get in the way and you went off alone."

"I was with Alice and Jasper." Bella whispered. "We were tricked, dad. All of us were."

"You nearly died, Bella." Charlie cried. "You nearly died. I could have lost you."

Then his arms were wrapped around her. Bella sobbed as Charlie hugged her tightly, his own tears beginning to fall. "Forgive me, Bells. Forgive me for not being there when you needed me the most." He pleaded hoarsely.

* * *

Jacob was waiting for Bella when she came back inside with Charlie. He had overheard the entire conversation, even though he had tried to ignore it for privacy's sake. He shot a glance in Sam's direction. Uley had heard it too. He wondered what his Alpha was thinking. He had been very quiet since Bella and Charlie had gone outside. Billy was quiet too. After a few brief words assuring Jacob that he was alright, he had sunk into a brooding silence.

"Hey, Bells." Jacob whispered as he came toward Bella. He leaned down to kiss her, his lips warm against hers. Charlie coughed, and Jacob pulled away with a smile and grabbed her hand. "Hi, Charlie."

"Just keep the PDA to minimum when I'm around, okay. Just because I approve doesn't mean I need it shoved in my face." Charlie smiled tiredly. He was only teasing, sort of.

He knew it was ridiculous under the current circumstances but Jacob couldn't help but be pleased that Charlie had given their relationship his seal of approval. The older guy knew what he was and had accepted it. Charlie was just like Bella, he was definitely good with weird. Jacob watched as the police chief pulled out a chair and sat down next to his father. The two men exchanged a long look before both relaxed and Billy silently passed Charlie a beer.

Sam cleared his throat bringing everyone's attention on to him. Jacob put his arm securely around Bella's shoulders as he she sought comfort from his sturdy presence. "We need to talk about tomorrow." He said bluntly.

Charlie's fingers nearly crushed the can he was holding. His eyes slid to Billy's. The two men seemed to have another silent exchange. Jacob fancied the two of them could read each other's minds. He noticed Bella looking at them curiously, probably thinking the same thing.

"You tell 'em, Chief." Billy finally said as he was the first to break the deadlock.

"Billy and I were talking." Charlie crunched his beer can again before raising it to his lips for some fortification. He gulped the cold liquid down before crushing the can completely. His eyes were hard. "You say they are gonna come via the water."

"Yes." Sam said warily. "That's what the psychic leech told us."

"But you don't believe her?" Charlie demanded.

"Her visions are subjective." Sam's eyes flicked to Bella. She nodded slightly, confirming what he had just said. "We don't know whether Jake's decision to bring Bella here has changed things in that respect."

"I doubt that would have made a difference on how they get to Forks. It was an insane idea to hide Bells up in the mountains. You made the right call." Charlie smiled grimly at Jacob.

"Thanks." Jacob pulled Bella closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Moving an army of vampires that big, even during the night, would be difficult. They would be spotted. It makes sense they would use water to conceal themselves until the last possible moment." Charlie's expression turned calculating. "But we have the advantage of knowing where they'll land."

"Dad?" Bella was astonished at the way Charlie was throwing himself into things. It seemed focusing on a strategy to protect everyone he loved stopped him feeling helpless. She loved the way that Jacob and even Sam were listening to him with such respect.

"You say that these vampires can be destroyed by fire?" Charlie looked at Jacob and Sam for confirmation.

"Yes, we burn their remains afterwards." Jacob agreed.

"How are you planning to take them down?" Charlie asked.

"The plan was to use Bella's scent to lead them to the chosen battlefield. We're counting on the fact that the newborns know nothing about the pack and with the element of surprise it would give us an advantage." Sam explained in detail to Charlie the strategies that had been discussed with the Cullens and how one of their number, Jasper Hale, had helped train the wolves to prepare for the battle.

Charlie frowned. "What do you mean the newborns won't know about you? Hasn't the damn redhead been trying to break through your lines for months trying to get to Bella. She knows all about you. It sounds like she was testing your abilities. You can damn guarantee that she would have prepared her army for that even if she has kept them in the dark about your actual existence."

Sam and Jacob exchanged an uncomfortable glance. Of course they had considered that, but up until now they had been relying on Alice's visions, certain that the agreed strategies would work. But now they knew just how unreliable they could be it had thrown their plans into chaos.

"You need a backup plan." Charlie said thoughtfully.

"What are you suggesting?" Jacob questioned. He had never seen Bella's father so animated and self assured. He felt Bella stir restlessly by his side. He stroked her back comfortingly.

"Lure them to the battlefield just like the original plan, but then set a trap." Charlie suggested. "If fire is one of their biggest fears then use it to our advantage."

"I see where you're going with this." Jacob said eagerly. "We get them in the centre of the clearing and using an accelerant we can start a fire, trapping them in the middle."

"It will be chaos. They won't expect it." Sam mused. "Then we can pick them off as they try to escape."

"It will be too dangerous. You could get hurt." Bella interjected worriedly. "Who will even start this fire? The newborns are unpredictable and aggressive. It's too risky."

"We'll be careful, Bells. This is what we're made for." Jacob turned her around in his arms so she was facing him. "We'll plan everything meticulously. The fire will enable us to dispose of their remains straight away so they have zero chance of reanimating again. It will prove a good distraction if nothing else."

"And the Cullens?" Bella knew it wouldn't be long before she heard from Edward. He must be with reunited with his family now and Seth with his. "You'll have a battle on your hands to convince them that this is a good plan after you brought me here without consulting them."

There was an awkward silence. Jacob glanced at the others before leading Bella into the kitchen. Sam might still overhear their conversation but the old men wouldn't. He cupped Bella's face in his warm hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I know you're scared, honey. So am I."

"You're not showing it." Bella whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry, Jake." She trembled under the weight of her fears. "I didn't mean what I said in there. I trust that you know what you're doing. I just panicked."

"I know. We're just strategising, Bells. I know that we can pull it off. As much as I don't want to we'll talk to the Cullens. We'll work it out. For the time being we are all on the same side." Jacob leaned down to kiss her.

As soon as his lips touched hers, Bella melted against him. All Bella felt was heat. Jacob was kissing her long and slow, drawing out the moment as long as possible. She became lost in him as something began to unfurl behind her closed lids. _For one brief never ending second, as if she was looking through the filter of Jacob's thoughts, she saw a path open up before her. She could see Renee and Charlie mixed into a strange collage with Billy and Sam and La Push. She could see years passing, and meaning something as they passed. She could see the enormous red brown wolf that she loved, always standing as protector if she needed him. For the tiniest fragment of a second she saw the bobbing heads of two small, black haired children, running away into the familiar forest_. Bella felt tears smatter on her cheeks as she called out to them. They stopped, paused, then turned to face her wearing matching smiles. Jacob's smiles. They were his children, and hers. They were her future. If only she could reach out and touch them.

Bella's cell phone ringing was like a bucket of cold water being dumped over her. She and Jacob jumped apart. Breathing heavily, still partially lost in the vision of the two beautiful children, she reached for her phone. It was Edward calling. Silently she handed the phone to Jacob and waited for him to answer it.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading! (words in italics are lifted from Eclipse).**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 ** _A/N-thank you for the kind reviews!_**

 **Part Eleven**

"Bella! Thank god!" Edward exclaimed as soon as the call connected.

"Wrong. It's Jacob."

There was a long pause.

"Put Bella on the phone right now. I want to speak to her."

"No."

"You are unbelievable, dog. She won't thank you for this. Kidnapping her and keeping her under house arrest will only make her resent you even more."

"Insulting me will get you nowhere." Jacob said coolly. His eyes were locked on Bella's. She gazed pensively up at him. She could only hear his side of the conversation and it was disconcerting. She was left imagining Edward's desperation. And he would be desperate. Bella knew him well enough to know how reckless he could be when it came to her safety. She had learned that the hard way after the stunt he had pulled in Italy.

Edward decided to regroup and try another tactic. He decided to play on Jacob's emotions instead. "I know how you feel about Bella. You want to keep her safe just like I do. But going off on your own like this, going against everything that we all planned, you are risking her life. You have to put your own feelings aside and think of her wellbeing. Look, we can still salvage this." He wheedled. "Bring her to the treaty line and we'll work this out."

"I'll come to the treaty line." Jacob's warm hand was on Bella's face. He grazed his thumb over her quivering lips.

"I am glad you've come to your senses." Edward said condescendingly. "You know, Jacob, if it weren't for the fact that we're natural enemies and that you're also trying to steal the reason for my existence, I might actually like you."

"I'm not stealing anything." Jacob retorted coldly.

"What? Are you giving up the fight?" Edward was full of sarcasm.

"I don't need to fight."

"She is mine." Edward's low voice was suddenly dark, not as composed as before. "Don't forget that."

Jacob nearly crushed Bella's cell in his tight grip as he closed his eyes, inhaling sharply. The bloodsucker was getting under his skin again. He felt Bella's cool fingers close around his and he could breathe again. Relaxing, Jacob ignored Edward's last comment and just told him that they would meet at the treaty line in ten minutes. Then he abruptly ended the call.

* * *

Jacob's lips found Bella's and she could barely breathe as he kissed her. Disjointed thoughts ran through her mind. Worry. Fear. Love. Lust. Then the faint memory of their possible future together; the two adorable bobbing heads of the black haired children running toward the forest. The way he was kissing her made her feel so good. Bella became lost in him. She slipped her arms around his neck and clung on, unwilling to let him go.

But like everything good in life it had to end.

"Bells." He whispered against her lips. "I have to go." He was full of regret.

Bella rested her forehead against his, eyes closed, and heart heavy. "Just be safe." She opened her eyes again and gazed into his pleadingly. "I know what you think of Edward but he loves me, too. Right now he's hurting." She saw a flicker of hurt cross his handsome face which he just as quickly concealed. "I'm just asking you to tread carefully around him, okay. Remember Italy."

"As if I could forget." Jacob muttered bitterly as he pulled away from her, irked that she was still defending the leech. "Don't worry I'll behave myself." He began to walk away but Bella caught hold of his arm. He could have easily shrugged her off, but he didn't, instead standing still with his back to her.

"I saw it all, Jake." She continued softly. "Our life together. When you kissed me earlier I had a vision of our future. Billy, Charlie, Sam and La Push. You standing as my protector. Our children. I want it so badly. I long for it."

Jacob spun around again and stared at her for a long moment. Bella stood before him, trembling, waiting out his reaction. Then his lips were on hers in a crushing kiss. Bella was so soft, so delicate, so tiny under his hands. His fingers spanned her waist as he lifted her up against him. Bella melted under his touch, her hands cradling his face as she tasted him on her tongue. They only broke apart to breathe.

"Do you understand now how much I love you?" She murmured as she grazed her lips across his fine stubble. "Do you?"

Jacob could only nod. He captured her lips again, kissing her hungrily, his fingers digging into her waist as he sought to bring her closer. He never wanted to let her go.

Someone cleared their throat.

With burning eyes Jacob turned to see who it was. "Charlie." He said roughly.

"Jacob." Charlie said stiffly. He was frowning heavily. "Sam's ready to go."

"Right." Jacob drew in a deep breath. He reluctantly placed Bella back on her feet. Her face was blazing with embarrassment. If the situation wasn't so serious he would be laughing. "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Fine." Charlie muttered. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets and walked away.

* * *

The ferocity of the wind blew the driving snow into Jacob's eyes as he stood tensely next to his Alpha. His brothers were milling about in their wolf forms a few feet away; the intensity of the storm made them restless. Ice crystals coated Jacob's black hair and he brushed them away irritably. He wasn't cold. The snow melted as soon as it hit his fevered skin.

"They're late." Sam scowled.

Jacob peered into the gloom. He knew Cullen was doing this on purpose to put him on edge. Well he wasn't going to engage in the bloodsucker's pathetic pissing contest. Soon enough they heard the quiet purrs of several engines. Headlights pierced the thick darkness as the expensive vehicles swept into view. Jacob's glare landed on his rival's shitty silver Volvo.

Edward swept gracefully out of the car and stalked over to Jacob, his golden eyes immediately searching for Bella. When he didn't see her, his hands curled into fists as he confronted him."Deep down I knew you would pull a stunt like this. But some part of me hoped you would put your hurt pride to one side and think what is best for Bella." He sneered.

"Edward, enough." Carlisle Cullen appeared by his side and put a calming hand on his shoulder. "I am sure Jacob has a good explanation as to why Bella isn't here. We are all on the same side here."

"You're still fighting." Edward snapped at Jacob. "Despite what you claim. Do you have no comprehension of the danger you are putting Bella in?"

Jacob copied Sam and hid his feelings behind a stoical mask. He knew that Cullen was trying to get a rise out of him and probably trying to read his mind, but Jacob was giving nothing away in his head. Instead he focused on other things and he saw frustration cross Edward's face as he gnashed his poisoned teeth together.

"You lied to us." Sam addressed Carlisle as he decided to intervene and take over the conversation.

"In what respect?" Carlisle was troubled. Behind stood the rest of his family. Alice was tucked under Jasper's protective arm. Esme stood beside them, looking stricken, while Rosalie and her mate kept to the shadows.

"We've learned that the psychic's visions are subjective. They are unreliable." Sam continued, not bothering to mask his anger anymore. "How do you expect us to trust you if you keep something so significant to yourselves."

"Alice has been monitoring Victoria's decisions carefully. Yes, what she sees can change, but so far nothing has. Alice?" Carlisle's blonde hair ruffled in the wind as he turned to look at her.

"No." Alice said quietly. "Victoria hasn't changed her mind." Her haunted eyes glanced in Edward's direction. "My only worry is I can no longer see Bella."

"What?" Edward exploded as he turned on his adopted sister.

"I can't see past the wolves." Alice reminded him. "I've tried but everything is hazy around her."

"This is exactly what I was talking about." Edward jabbed an accusing finger in Jacob's direction. "You are making us blind. When Bella was with me Alice could see Bella's future and we could secure her safety. You are putting her in danger because of your own selfishness."

"Edward, please." Esme begged, distressed by all the ill feelings floating around. "We all love Bella."

"But his is a selfish love." Edward was too incensed to listen. He was crazed with fear about what was going to happen on the morrow. He suffered agonies not having Bella with him. He longed to cradle her in his hard arms and to kiss her sweet lips. He stared at Jacob, his nostrils flaring as he tried to regain his composure. "When I left Bella, I left her bleeding. You were the one who stitched her up again. That was bound to leave its mark-on both of you. I'm not sure those kind of stitches dissolve on their own. I can't blame either of you for something I made necessary. I may gain forgiveness, but that doesn't let me escape the consequences. I understand your love, Jacob Black, and your need to protect her, but you are wrong to keep her from where she wants and needs to be."

Jacob noticed the sympathetic looks that Edward's 'family' were throwing him. His noble little speech was touching to them. But to Jacob it was just another sickening manipulation. He exchanged a charged look with his Alpha. He stepped forward, cutting Edward off before he could continue. "Enough of the theatrics. Now listen. This is how it's going to be."

In a harsh voice he outlined his plans for the battle the next day. He saw shock register on some of the Cullens faces, but really he was only interested in one of their opinions. He looked at Jasper Hale, the battle scarred vamp who had trained them how to fight the newborns. "Do you think it will work?" He demanded.

Jasper regarded him coolly. "We'll make it work." He conceded.

"Good." Jacob said no more but stepped back into the darkness and phased. Sam and the rest of the pack followed him without question. He could hear Edward raging at his family and them trying to soothe his fears. But soon their voices faded into nothing as he headed for home and Bella.

 ** _A/N-thanks for reading!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story!**_

 **Part Twelve**

"How did it go?" Bella asked as soon as Jacob walked back into the house alone. Sam had gone home to Emily. Even though in reality he hadn't been gone that long, to her it felt like forever. She worried that things would kick off between Edward and Jacob and they would start fighting. Her hands were already running up and down his upper body, feeling for any signs of injury. Bella didn't care that Billy and Charlie were in the same room, watching.

Jacob caught her wandering hands and brought them to his lips. Her touch was sending the blood rushing to a certain part of his anatomy, and that was the last thing he needed with their fathers looking on. "Don't worry I kept my cool, Bells. Unlike the bloodsucker."

"Why? What did Edward do?" Bella clung to his hands and gazed into his eyes anxiously.

"The usual." Jacob didn't want to talk about Cullen anymore. He would rather focus on her instead. There were only a few hours of night left and he wanted to spend it with her in his arms, even if all they did was sleep. "Don't worry about him. Everything has been set in motion. The Cullens agreed to the new plan of action."

"I bet you gave them no choice." Charlie interjected sardonically.

Jacob grinned. "You could say that." He caught Bella's hand in his again, intending to lead her to his room. He noticed Charlie frown and Bella's skin burn. But he didn't care. The police chief could protest all he wanted. Bella was spending the night with him.

"Hey, chief." Billy brought Charlie's attention back to him. "I'll make up the couch for you."

"I can do it." Charlie grouched as he shot Jacob a disapproving glare.

* * *

As soon as the bedroom door closed, a pair of strong, warm arms scooped Bella up, making her squeal. "Jacob, what are you doing?" He laughed quietly and spun her around in a circle, which was not easy to do in such a small room.

"You love it." He teased.

"I'm thrilled, but our dad's are in the house. What if they hear anything?" Bella asked the questions, but she didn't really care. All that mattered was that they were together.

Jacob carried her to the bed and sat down with her in his lap. "You better be quiet then." He whispered loudly.

"Jake." Bella hit him lightly on the chest. A sunny smile spread across his face as his lips found hers. She could barely breathe as he kissed her passionately, trying at the same time to stifle the moan that was building in the back of her throat. This keeping quiet thing was going to be really difficult.

Jacob pulled away. "I love you so much." He murmured between kisses. His skin was so warm and Bella wanted nothing more than to touch him, skin to skin. She leaned forward, kissing her way up his chest. He shivered in response.

"Bella." He whispered hoarsely, lifting her shirt. He tugged it over her head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Bella's eyes closed as she concentrated on his hands against her body, his lips on the top of her breasts as she struggled to control her ragged breathing. He unclasped her bra, and it disappeared in the same direction as her shirt. He kissed her breasts, his tongue teasing each nipple in turn.

Bella felt his desire, his need, with each shift of their bodies. Taking a long, shuddering breath, there was sudden mad scramble to remove the rest of their clothes. Bella felt him, hard and ready, pressed against her belly. It made her want him even more. He kissed her hungrily, sending a rush of mad desire right to her core. Her arms wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer-

Then.

Jacob stopped for a moment, letting out a deep, shuddering breath, and groaned. "Oh, no."

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"The condoms are in my car." He leaned his head back and cursed under his breath.

"Well go get them." Bella whined.

"I can't."

"Climb through the window." Bella urged him desperately.

"Bells, I loaned my car to Embry." Jacob confessed.

"Nooo!" Bella cried as she slumped against his hot body in defeat. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"I was doing him a favour. He's dating this girl and he needed a ride." Jacob looked at her apologetically. "I'm sorry."

Bella's response was a very unladylike growl. "Freakin' Embry. He gets the car and the condoms-"

Jacob stopped her rant with a heated kiss. Bella melted against him, her anger burning out as quickly as it had started. He kissed her until she was dizzy. "I'm sorry, honey." He said against her pouty lips. "You know there are other ways to keep ourselves entertained."

"Like what?" Bella asked innocently.

Jacob's chest rumbled with laughter as he flipped Bella onto her back and began to kiss his way between the valley of her breasts, then down to her stomach. Bella's eyes grew wide as she realised where he was going.

* * *

The sun rose, signalling the start of a new dawn. Its soft rays hit the snow, which carpeted the ground in glistening white, sending it sparkling like a thousand tiny diamonds. The blizzard was over. It left in its wake a hazy sky, full of azure blue, with only the occasional clouds breaking it apart. Bella was the first to wake, encased in Jacob's arms. She took a moment, breathing deeply as she tried to calm her racing heart. It was here, the day that she had been dreading.

"Bells." Jacob said huskily. The sound of her rapid heartbeat had stirred him. He raised his head and gazed into her worried brown eyes. "It's gonna be okay."

"Jake, I-"

"Hush." Jacob leaned down to kiss her, letting his lips linger on hers for a moment. "Today is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Nothing will stop me from coming back to you. Understand?"

Bella nodded as she reached for another kiss. She envied him his confidence, wishing that she could share it. She just wanted it all to be over, hating the fact that she would be holed up on the res waiting for his return. However, he didn't need to hear her fears. She wanted him fully focused on the upcoming battle.

* * *

He was gone.

Bella touched her lips, left swollen from Jacob's ardent kisses as he said his goodbyes. She had difficulty in letting him go, clinging to him like an infant does it's mother, feeling bereft and lost when he gently disentangled her tight hold on him so he could leave.

"It's the worst feeling in the world, isn't it." Emily Young came up beside Bella and put a comforting arm around her waist. "I feel the same every time Sam leaves me."

Bella turned her head to regard Emily. She was struck by the other's gentle beauty. Even the three, vivid red scars on the right side of her face didn't retract from her beauty. Her glossy black hair was styled so that it covered her ruined cheek. And when she caught Bella looking, she smiled wryly in understanding. "I don't feel them anymore."

"I didn't mean-" Bella hesitated, before shrugging helplessly.

Emily slipped her arm through Bella's and pulled her away from her post at the window. Outside, Billy and Charlie was staring rigidly toward the forest after the departing figures of the pack. It was now just a waiting game for all of them.

"We need a distraction." Emily said in her melodic voice.

"Like baking?" Bella questioned, knowing how much Sam's imprint enjoyed her role as the pack's unofficial den mother.

Emily laughed as she led Bella to the old couch and settled her beside Jared's imprint, Kim. Bella noticed that Kim was holding a deck of cards. She didn't know Kim that well. They had never hung out together like she had with Emily. Kim was quite a plain girl with a wide face, mostly cheekbones, with eyes too small to balance them out. But when she smiled, which she was doing now, it lit up her whole face, making anyone lucky enough to be graced with that smile, obliged to return it.

"I like to cook for sure, Bella." Emily said, bringing Bella's attention back to her. "But I also have other interests. Some that Sam doesn't approve of."

"Or Jared." Kim added, giggling.

"Like what?" Bella asked curiously.

"Gambling." Emily took the cards from Kim and shuffled them like a pro. Then she began to deal them out. "Ever played poker?"

* * *

Bella watched Emily count her winnings. She had cleaned both Kim and her out. Not that Bella was bothered. The games had the desired effect. Hours had passed, and while the three girls gambled against each other in a silent battle of wills, Billy and Charlie had remained outside, talking in low voices, and drinking beer. Throughout the day either Bella or Emily took some food or drink out to the two men. None of them discussed what was going on with the pack. If they voiced their fears aloud, one of them would crack, and all of the girls were determined to be strong for their men, even if the only way to show that strength was to patiently wait and keep their fears at bay.

* * *

As the afternoon drew to a close and the skies turned grey once again Bella watched Emily pack the cards away. The tension was beginning to make itself known. "Now it's time to cook." She said to the two girls.

Bella led the way into the kitchen with the other girls following her lead. They emptied the Black's cupboards, making do with what they could find, and they started to cook. Emily and Bella clashed in a good way as they argued over the best way to cook the lasagne. Kim acted as mediator, calming both girls frazzled nerves as she suggested a compromise.

A fragile peace settled on the three girls as they set about their tasks with meticulous attention. None of them wanted to admit that it had been too long. They had expected their men back before night fell, and as the sun began to sink below the horizon, setting the heavens ablaze, their nerves became shredded, but still they focused on what they could do rather than what they couldn't. When the pack came home (and they would come) they would be hungry and the girls were determined to have a feast waiting for them.

* * *

Bella was standing in front of the stove, stirring the sauce in slow circles, when she felt a heavy weight settle on her shoulders. A sudden tightness in her throat made it difficult to breathe, and her hand shook violently. Emily noticed and quickly took the pan off the stove and turned off the burners. Putting her hands on Bella's shoulders she gazed at her in concern.

"What is it?"

"Something's wrong." Bella couldn't explain it.

Then the front door opened and Charlie came in. His hair was damp, small tendrils clung to his forehead. His brown eyes sought his daughters. "They're back." He said thickly. "Bells, steady yourself. Jake-"

Bella didn't wait to hear anymore. She pushed Emily out of her way and flew past her father, clumsily managing to avoid his attempts to stop her. Charlie sighed heavily as he rubbed a hand over his face and hastened outside after her. Billy was still on the front porch, his face contorted with anguish. Charlie put a steadying hand on his friend's shoulder. In the distance he saw Seth Clearwater grappling with his daughter as she kicked and punched at him wildly in her efforts to get to Jacob. But the young shifter determinedly stood his ground as the rest of his brothers transported a badly injured Jacob on their broad shoulders, carrying him with grim faces toward the house.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Need You Now**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-thank you for the kind reviews and for following this story to its conclusion.**_

 **Epilogue**

 **Five days after the battle-**

Jacob opened his heavy eyes to find an angel gazing down at him. She was a pretty angry angel, though. "Dammit, Jake, I can't believe you went off and attacked Victoria and her mate all by yourself." She slapped him lightly on his good shoulder. It didn't hurt but Jacob winced all the same, more because her voice was so loud and hurting his sensitive ears.

"I wasn't going to let her get away again." Jacob defended himself. He licked his dry lips to moisten them.

"But it was two against one." Bella hit his shoulder again, scowling.

"You could just say thanks." Despite the abominable ache in his body and the morphine induced haze, a grin began to form on his lips. Bella all riled up was a sight to behold. He loved her so much. He was determined to kiss her.

Jacob shifted his weight, throwing his good leg off the bed as he attempted to stand up so he could kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded in exasperation. "Lie down, you idiot, you'll hurt yourself!" She jumped to her feet and pushed his good shoulder down with two hands. Jacob surrendered, leaning back with a gasp of pain, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down on the bed, against his good side. She curled up there, trying to stifle the silly sobs against his hot skin.

"Don't cry, honey." He hushed her.

"You could have died, Jake. Then what would I have done. I can't believe that you took such a risk. Don't give me those puppy dog eyes." Bella scolded him when he looked up at her through his impossibly thick lashes. "It's not gonna work. I'm mad at you-"

Jacob cut her off with a kiss. She melted against him immediately, her anger evaporating quickly as she surrendered to the way he was making her feel. They only parted to breathe. "I'm so glad you're okay. The last few days have been horrendous."

"Days?" Jacob was shocked. "I've been out for days?" He couldn't believe it.

"Jake, your injuries were extensive. You are lucky to be alive. If it wasn't for Carlisle-" She paused, her brown eyes reflecting her fears. "He's the one who's been treating you. Sam gave him a special dispensation to come onto the reservation, under supervision of course, so he could oversee your recovery."

"I guess I owe him a thank you." Jacob wasn't happy about that. It just showed how vulnerable the whole pack was. They had no medical professional on tap to treat them if anything as serious as this happened again. This was something he was going to have a serious discussion with Sam about, when he was finally up and walking again.

"I can see the wheels in your brain turning, Jacob." Bella teased him. She stroked his sweaty hair away from his forehead and planted a soft kiss on his brow. "But save the planning for later. You need rest. There's plenty of time to make your mark now that you're the Alpha."

"What?" Bella's bald statement sent him into a coughing fit. She looked at him in alarm, before grabbing a glass of water. "Here drink this, sweetheart."

Jacob took it from her with his good hand and gulped it down within seconds. "Shit, Bells. Warn me next time you play a joke on me like that."

Bella took the glass from him and set it down on his small bedside cabinet. "Um...it's not a joke. Perhaps the morphine has messed with your memory." She gave him a wicked smile. One that he liked. "Ever since the mountain you've been calling the shots. You took control, wolf boy. And there's no giving it back now."

 _ **The end.**_


End file.
